


Future Perfect

by legionworldproject



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reworking of old fics, Sort of cartoon canon, Twoboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legionworldproject/pseuds/legionworldproject
Summary: When Supergirl life turns into a living hell, she is ready to give up on being a superhero. Suddenly though she is pulled into the 31st century where the Legion has called upon her to fight a new threat; Imperix. Will her dreams mean she will fail?





	1. What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I use to watch the 'Legion of Super-heroes' cartoon. I watched all the DC shows growing up and I loved all of them. LOSH in particular sucked me in, made me want to know more about the team. I read the comics, watched anything with the Legion I could get a hold of especially after the show ended and eventually decided to write this fanfiction. I ended up abandoning this story in 2010, and thought I put it behind me. It wasn't until one day I made a comment about a decision I made in one fanfic and one of my Tumblr followers remembered my story. Someone actually remembered my silly story.
> 
> Then I felt the need to finish this saga. It will take me a little while to get to Anti-Life, I got two whole fanfics to get through before I can begin seriously working on it, but it's coming. This is a rebirth for my Legion stories. I hope I can do credit to the Legion.
> 
> This fan fiction is also short of a continuation of the cartoon combining comic book information from different sources. You'll see the connections as you read. Please enjoy!
> 
> This is dedicated to futuristic-losh-fangirl, and to anyone who loves the Legion.

**Supergirl**  
**Location and Time: ???**

The tower was crumbling around me, sending blocks of stone and metal crashing all around me. I had to run around, keeping a close eye out, and pray that nothing crashed into me. Being stuck on a planer with a red Sun sucked. I am Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, and I am having the same old dream again.

"Move it Supergirl," came a rough voice and a man with sparks flying off his body came flying toward me. He looked frustrated, energy crackling from his eye. "Use your flight ring and hurry up!"

I took after him, not bothering to memorize his features. This had been the seventh time I have had this dream so his features were already burned into my mind. Messy red hair cut in a shaggy style, a lightning shaped scar running from his right eye down his cheek, and a blue and white suit with lightning accenting the look. His right arm was also robotic, so he was some short of cyborg. He busted through falling rocks as we took off flying through the hall, diving though crumbling doorways and through open ports. The lightning guy busted through one of the doors with a bit of electricity and sunlight poured through. I followed him out, against my better judgement.

We were out in the open, fighting against waves of machines. The machines were nothing but drones but without my powers they might as well have been made out of kryptonite with how little damage I was doing. As I turned towards the front of the wave of drones I saw him; Imperiex. My skin crawled when I saw him, and he smirked at me. He went for his blades, sending out a wave of energy at me that didn't connect. A green skinned man tackled me, moving me out of the way before I could be hit.

"Be more careful," the man grumbled, helping me up. This had happened so many times before I wasn't surprised that I found him cute, hot even. His face was still familiar. I felt like I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't remember where. "The red Sun robbed you of your powers but it shouldn't have robbed you of your common sense."

"Oh harhar Mr. I'm more intelligent than you. Maybe you should find a way to turn the Sun back to yellow."

He gave me a grim smile and shook his head. He saw the next attack before I did and moved me out of the way before activating a forcefield that went around us like a dome. "Imperiex made sure to mask his technique that he used to change the Sun. I can't tell if it's magic or some short of probe. He knew I would think of a solution to the problem in a short amount of time. Couldn't risk you getting your powers back."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the red Sun. I hated this dream. Why was this the seventh time I've had it? Did that mean, by human standards, it would come true? I looked back at the green skinned man even as he concentrated on the forcefield and Imperiex, while the bots rained bolts down at us. Green skin, green eyes and blond hair that framed his face nicely. Then I saw the symbols on his forehead again and everything seemed to click into place finally. It was the Brainiac symbol. Brainiac. Why was he helping me? The forcefield began to give way, audible cracking mixing in with the sounds of energy hitting the shield. I prepped myself for the next sound to come.

"Kara!"

I felt someone shaking me awake and I forced my eyes to open. I was back in my room at the Kent's, the blankets thrown off of me and Kal El looking at me in concern as I woke up. It had been him shaking me awake and as much as I wished I could finish the dream (maybe it would stop the repeat it seemed stuck on), I forced myself to shake the dream away. Kal took his hands off my arms and sat down in the desk chair, still watching me with that same expression. I ran a hand through my bangs.

"It was the dream again," I told him, and Kal nodded. He had heard me talk about it before, and Kal knew how frustrated I was getting. "I think I know who the green skinned man is now."

Kal wasn't dressed in his Superman get up but his reporter one. Button up white shirt, brown suit pants and he was wearing his glasses. He rose an eye brow. "Who?"

"Brainiac. Kal he had that symbol on his forehead, the three circles? It doesn't make sense though. Last time I saw Brainiac he tried to capture me to put me in Kandor. Why try and protect me from Imperiex?"

Kal looked down, hand going to his chin. He looked troubled for a moment before his face relaxed and he looked back at me. "Have you ever heard of the Legion of Super-heroes?"

I gave a nod. "I have heard you talk about them before but I don't remember much. What die this have to do with Brainiac?"

"The Legion of Super-heroes exists in the 31st century as a peace keeping organization. Like the Justice League but covering a much larger space than just Earth. It's original founding members once visited me when I was younger and helped me figure out my powers. One of their members is called Brainiac-"

I nearly hit the ceiling. "So he is a member! How in the world do-"

"Kara," Kal put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down, "he is called Brainiac 5 and he isn't related to Brainiac. At least not in the traditional sense. True he use to share a similar code but Brainiac is a robot, not organic like Brainiac 5. He's his own person."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" I leaned towards him. "You know, after I had the dream at least four different times?"

"I didn't think anything of them. I figured you would figure it out on your own or the dreams would stop. Who knows? Maybe this means you'll meet them."

I shook my head. I knew these dreams were just that, dreams. The guy may resembled his friend, along with the other people in the dream, but I doubted they were the Legion of Super-heroes. Besides, why would I want to end up in a future where the Sun was red and Imperiex was destroying everything? I just began to push Kal out of my room, sighing.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get dressed."

Kal gave an easy laugh and nodded. "Alright. I'll see you at breakfast."

I closed the door behind Kal, and leaned against the door. I don't know why I kept having the dreams, and I didn't know what I was going to do if I kept having them. I pushed away those thoughts and began to get ready for the day. What ever today had in store, it definitely didn't have the Future in it. Or the Legion.

**Supergirl**  
**Location: Kent Farm**  
**21st Century**

It was dark by the time I got to see Lana Lang. With what had been happening in Metropolis lately, the news always attacking me and her always being on call, we barely had time to talk. I treasured anytime we did have together. Sitting on the swing, I watched Lana swing back and forth.

"Do you think anything is going to happen tonight?"

It had been quiet all day, and since I had been taking time off my Supergirl duties I had nothing to do but sit. Lana looked over at me, giving me a look. "It's peaceful when it's like this."

"I find it boreing."

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might-"

A shock wave us, knocking Lana to the ground and me back a few feet. A wave of energy formed in front of me, condensing into a disk that shimmered with multiple colors. Well, so much for a boring day. I moved closer to look at it when a hand reached out of the disk and grabbed me. It pulled me in before I had a chance to process what was happening and the pain pushed all thoughts from my mind except for a few scattered ones. This... I guess it might have been teleporting, wasn't painless. Blackness swam across my vision before light emerged in my line of sight. It expanded into a man standing in front of me, looking down at me in concern. I recognized him immediately as the same lightning scarred, robotic armed man from my dreams. I screamed and pushed him away, before I realized I still had my super-strenght. Oops yellow Sun. I watched as the man was grabbed out of the sky by a man in purple, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

"She is definitely related to Superman," came a chillingly familiar voice and I turned to see the green skinned man from my dreams. Brainiac 5 as Kal called him. He turned his eyes from the lightning guy back to me, and smiled slightly. "At least she managed not to kill you Lightning Lad."

"I was only seeing if she was alright. More than you were doing, Brainy."

Brainiac 5 rolled his eyes. "I knew she would be fine when she came through the time gate, you just didn't believe me."

"Who are you?"

I already knew the answer but I asked it anyway. I knew who he was but I didn't know who the others were. Brainiac 5 gave me a reassuring look before he turned to a blond haired woman in white and pink. She had a Saturn symbol on the front of her shirt, and cute little Saturn shaped earrings on to match. She turned to me, her pink eye warm and said;

"I am Imra, Saturn Girl of the Legion of Super-heroes. We summoned you here so," she turned towards Brainiac 5 and gave him a sharp look, "ungracefully because we need your help."

"Historical records state that you fought in the Imperiex Wars. Imperiex is returning to this time and we need someone with experience to help us."

I stood up, brushing off my jeans as I did. "Why didn't you get Superman or Wonder Woman? Even Batman would have worked. Why me?"

The lightning user, Lightning Lad, floated to the ground in front of me. "I asked Brainy the same thing but he just said something about dealing with parallel versions dealing with the Legion before or something like that."

I just stared at him and then turned towards Brainiac 5. He looked at me like he suddenly remembered something. "Kara Zor-El, we need your help. Without you this war is going to go badly for the United Planets. We'll lose this war."

I tilted my head at Brainiac 5, and then laughed. He looked at me in surprise. "Like I was going to say no to Kal El's old friends. Honestly. I've been dreaming about coming here for weeks now."

"You've been having dreams," Saturn Girl asked and I nodded. She looked puzzled. "I would say Dream Girl has been preparing you but I think it's a little beyond her."

I just gave her a grin. "So, where's your hideout?"

Lightning Lad spoke up. "Your in it."

I stood in the middle of a magnificent room, a room that reminded me of the 'Hall of Justice" back home, a mixture of a hall of memories and a reception room. It was done in what appeared to be marble and steel but it could have been synthetic materials, giving the whole room a fittingly futuristic feel. Holo images lined the walls, showing many different people doing many different things. A man engulfed in flames lighting candles on a cake. A orange shapeshifter in mid-transformation. A image of Superman standing with a large group of what I believe were Legionaires caught my attention.

"Superman came with us on many of our harder missions. I am certain having you here will help the Legion just as much as Superman."

I turned towards Saturn Girl as more Legionaires joined us. One man looked like an animal with bright gold eyes and grey fur covering his whole body. He had long black hair with a white streak through it. His outfit was bright orange with what I took as a wolf symbol on the front. I wasn't wrong. He didn't look unfriendly though. Another was a girl with long hair and bright grey eyes, her outfit black and white with a ghost on the front. She was pulling along with her an orange skinned boy with antenna sticking out of his forehead. The girl let him go and he held out his hand to me and I took it. His handshake was firm.

"Hi Supergirl, I'm Cham. Resident shape shifter of the Legion. That's Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf."

"Tinya Wazzo," Phantom Girl said, flashing a pretty smile that lit up her eyes. "I'm a big fan of your adventures!"

"Thanks," I said, feeling a little awkward. It felt nice to be so welcomed by them but at the same time, I was nothing more than a historical figure. I had been dead for centuries to them.

"I'm Brin Lando," Timber Wolf said with a nod. I gave him a smile that seemed to put him at ease. At least he seemed a little less intense.

"I should show you to your room," Saturn Girl said, gently touching my shoulder. As we began to walk away, I heard Phantom Girl speak to Brainiac 5;

"Are you alright, Brainy?"

"Yes."

"You look pale."

"It's nothing to worry about. I was just reminded of something I should have forgot."

Something Brainiac 5 should have forgotten? I involuntary shivered, feeling my skin crawl. I rubbed my arms. Saturn Girl lead me up two levels of stairs up to the living/recreation level. As we passed door after door I noticed symbols on the doors instead of names or numbers. A lightning bolt for Lightning Lad, a Saturn for Imra, a ghost for Tinya, a circle with antenna for Chameleon Boy. After a few moments we reached a door with a gold 'S' engraved on the door. I smiled. "My room?"

"Yes. We got warning before hand that you were coming so I took the time to prepare the room."

Saturn Girl opened the door and I gasped. It was almost an exact replica of my room back in the 21st century, just with a few added bonuses. The computer was better for one thing, a nice little holo top which I couldn't wait to mess with. I looked around the room for a few moments before I turned around and gave Imra a quick hug of appreciation.

"Thank you!" I pulled back. "It wasn't necessary. Any room would have been fine."

"Brainiac 5 didn't say how long this conflict would last. I thought it would be nice if you had something homely to come back to after missions." I rose my hand up to say something but she smiled. "Don't worry. We be able to return you to the exact moment you left. You won't miss a thing."

I grinned and Imra moved away, leaving the room. Before she closed the door I heard her voice in my mind, _Have a good nights sleep,_ before the door closed. I looked around for a few moments, checking out the computer before I yawned. I sat down on the bed, feeling it's softness and the day catching up to me. The trip to the future had drained me more than I thought. At least I could get some sleep.

**Brainiac 5**  
**Legion HQ Lab**  
**31st Century**

Memories, I've always found were an interesting center of focus from day to day. It was distracting, and took me off my work but lately that was all my mind had been focused on. Ever since the return of the original my mental state had been unsteady. Memories that had been locked away or forgotten for years came rushing back to the surface at once, pushing me almost to the brink of a mental breakdown. How could she be back? Could I trust my own memories when the historical records didn't match? Then I found the message written by Supergirl.

' _Querl, Imperiex is coming. Get me from the past so I can help. Please, I'm sorry for everything but the time has come for Supergirl and the Legion to rise again.'~ Kara Zor-El._

I felt the memories play in my mind, all twelve lines of thought taking note of them and processing then. I knew that these memories were beneficial to to the Legion. Perhaps I could help change the tide of the coming conflict by summoning an old friend from the past. I couldn't tell them about my memories however, nor what happened in the forgotten timeline. I didn't know how it could effect them. Messing with what was meant to be could be very dangerous. I had learned that for myself.

I went to the lab. It was the only place I felt truly comfortable in the whole clubhouse. I walked over to Computo and began to go through my plans again. Once again one of my lines of thought reminded me;

_Kara Zor-El died._

It had been one thousand years since her death, yet the Infinite Crisis caused timelines to change. It's effectnhad acted like a stone hitting water, rippling through the multi-verse and snapping things back into their proper places. The original timeline had been restored but it hadn't been fixed completely. It had merged with the present one, causing a merging of events and identities. So far I had been the only one effected, but with the others it could happen at any time. What was more important was that the original Supergirl had been restored as well. Did this prove the existence of some higher power that showed some kindness towards us? Illogical I know, but more likely it was just the memory return playing with my mind.

Shaking my head, I heard the lab door open. Saturn Girl was walking in holding a tray of food. I rose an eye brow in confusion. "You've been in the lab all week Brainy. You need to take some time off and take care of yourself."

I brushed off the sentiment. "I am fine Imra. You need to make sure Supergirl feels welcome."

Saturn Girl placed the tray of food down in front of me (a plate of spaghetti, garlic bread, a fizzy drink and a cupcake) and leaned against the desk. She had this amazing way of reading me even if I kept my mind mostly closed to her. Imra had known me long enough to read me just from facial ticks. "Kara is resting. You need to do that yourself, to prepare for the coming battle."

I looked back at the data. "I'll be fine. Just tell me something."

"What?"

"Do you remember last year when I had that sudden melt down?"

Saturn Girl looked concerned but nodded, her pink eyes watching me. Always so feeling, I found it too human at times for even me to understand. "Of course I do. It was on-"

"The twenty third of April. Do you remember anything in the 20th century that might correspond with that date?"

"No, but why ask?"

I had been taking a risk but it seemed I was worried for nothing. "Oh nothing. I was just curious. Thank you for the meal, I'll eat it shortly and get some sleep. Why don't you do the same? You'll need it as much as I will."

Saturn Girl touched my shoulder softly and when I turned she was smiling. "Just take it easy." Then she left.

When the lab door slid shut, I turned towards the plate and sighed. Perhaps it was for the best she didn't remember. Maybe not. I longed to have someone else to discuss what happened in the Crisis but at the same time many beings died. I didn't want to burden her with the past when the future was what we had to focus on. I took a bite of the cupcake and turned back to the data. I would find out soon enough of following my mind and heart would be enough to save the United Planets in the end.


	2. Destruction

**Supergirl**   
**Legion HQ**   
**Quarters**

My dreams were different this time. Instead of dreaming of the upcoming battle like I had been for what felt like months, instead my dreams were peaceful. I was sitting in a hilltop back home, Brainiac 5 sitting right beside me. Instead of wearing what I guessed was his normal uniform, he was wearing a black sweater and blue jeans. I recognized where we were; the Kent Farm. Why were we here and why was Brainiac here?

"Will you be coming back to the Legion," Brainiac 5 asked, turning to look at me. I plopped a ball cap on his head and grinned at him. "After I figure out a way to get back?"

"Yes, of course. Clark will be a little upset with me, but I owe you guys my life. And besides, the 21st century doesn't seem too happy to have me back. Did you read the paper?"

"Yes, and it's not true. Earth does need a Supergirl, no matter how much they suggest to the contrary. They may not be ready for you in this time."

I gave Brainiac 5 a warm smile, and wrapped one arm around him in a hug. He went stiff in my grip, but smiled slightly despite himself. "Now come on Brainy, we're going to have some fun. Your in the 21st century for a while so we might as well have some fun!"

I woke up, having the feeling these dreams were getting out of hand. My last dream told me I was going to the future. Did this dream mean I was going to the past with Brainiac 5 and for some reason we were stuck? And I just may want to come back? I sat up in bed and stretched, feeling much better than I did yesterday. Or what ever day it was. I found out that my room had its own private bathroom and laying by the bathroom was a new uniform. It was an almost exact match for my uniform that I left in the 21st century. Seemed like Imra had really planned for everything. It was kind of the Legion.

After taking a nice long shower and getting dressed, I made my way to the reception room I remembered from yesterday. Tinya was already in the room and she walked over to me.

"Good morning! Good to see you up."

"Heh, thanks."

"It's time to introduce you to the rest of the Legion," came Imra's voice from beside me. "Today will be your first full day with the Legion so I'll be showing you around."

The rest of Legionaires were sitting around a table and waved me over. There were at least eight of them there, the rest either on missions or leave. They introduced themselves one by one; Shrinking Violet (Salu), Cosmic Boy (Rokk) who I had seen yesterday, Dream Girl (Nura), Element Lad (Jan), Light Lass (Alya), Star Boy (Thom), Sun Boy (Dirk), and Triplicate Girl (Lourou). They were all so different from one another and friendly I felt welcome here. Almost like I belonged. Star Boy began asking me questions about my adventures, while Light Lass and Shrinking Violet asked if I had been shown around properly. I realized Brainy wasn't there and Imra picked up on it.

"Oh Brainy is still asleep. He's been up for the last few days preparing for the conflict."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. Figured the big brain was a workaholic, and maybe a bit of an insomniac. Weren't they all? I sat down at the table and Cosmic Boy perked up.

"It's good to have another of the house of El fighting at our side."

"I'm just glad to be of help, even though I have I have a strong feeling you would have been better off asking Kal."

"Kal has been to the future a lot, and it's true he's helped us greatly, but this may be your only time to help. It's good to have new faces around."

I was about to say something when what I knew had to be a alarm bell rang out. A holographic image of Brainiac 5 appeared in front of us. From the way his hair was plastered on one side of his head and didn't look like he was wearing his uniform, he had just woken up. "We are getting an Alpha level message. I'll patch it through."

Brainiac 5's image was replaced with the image of a robotic woman. Even though I had never met many Coluans (only one) I could tell this was one of them. Maybe it was the strange way she resembled Brainiac. She looked scared for her life, her pupiless green eyes wide and her mouth a grim line. I could see explosions in the background and laser fire. "Legion! Colu is under attack by robots of unknown origins. Destruction is wide spread and they are drilling into the planet. We are unable to get proper readings because of the fighting. Get here quickly! Colu's survival depends on you!"

The image cut out, being replaced with a grim looking Brainiac 5. "We have our mission. Supergirl, Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Star Boy, Timber Wolf will come with me to Colu. Shrinking Violet will man the Gates while we're gone. Head to the Gates asap."

The image flickered out and we all jumped up. So much for the grand tour but then again I wasn't complaining. I would rather get this thing started so I could deal with Imperiex and head home. Try to salvage my super-heroine reputation. I followed Saturn Girl as we flew down the hallway. She was saying something to Cosmic Boy about how strange it was that Brainiac 5 was coming along.

"It's his homeworld. If it were mine, I'd do the same."

Colu was Brainiac 5's homeworld? No wonder he seemed grim when he talked to us after the message. Even if he wasn't the same as them anymore, him wholy organic and them robotic, he still cared for the planet that birthed him. I remembered my destroyed home of Krypton and made a mental promise not to let that happen to Colu.

We reached the Gates within seconds. They were six gates in total, most were off except one. Each gate was shaped like a triangular doorway and the activated gate burned with blue energy. Brainiac 5 was typing something into a computer keyboard by the activated gate before he turned to us. He still looked tired but there was quiet determination in his eyes. It made him look cute, and intense. He pressed a button and the gate flashed, showing part of what I knew had to be Colu.

"We'll be entering a battle zone, so prepare yourselves. Our first priority is to stop the drilling and figure out what they are trying to do. The planets core must not be damaged. I don't think I need to remind you why that would be a bad thing. Second is the invading army. We'll split into two teams and deal with both. Supergirl, Star Boy and I will deal with the drill. The rest will cut us a path to the drill before dealing the army. Ready?"

"Let's go," Lightning Lad responded, his fist sparking with white hot electricity. I liked his eagerness. Brainiac 5 nodded and jumped into the gate. I followed right behind but what I saw beyond the gate caused me to pause.

Destruction and death unlike I had ever seen before, bodies laid all around my feet. Though robotic in nature the sight of them was still horrific. Brainiac 5 shivered in front of me, trying his best to hide his emotions I bet. I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to me.

"We'll stop this."

Brainiac 5 nodded and as soon as the others gated through we hurried down towards the heart of the battle. Using my x-Ray vision I could tell exactly where the drilling was taking place. Deep into the heart of the planet, they were setting charges! I told the others through Saturn Girl's telepathic link and we dived towards the drilling point. We were, I knew, expected.

**Brainiac 5**   
**Colu**   
**31st Century**

It was hard for me to focus on the battle, my mind moving faster and faster to try and calculate solutions to the battle and drilling. I had to save my home, that was what kept me focused. Supergirl pushed into the line first, using her heat vision to cut a path through the robots. Lightning Lad moved in next, supported by Cosmic Boy. I went to brace a bit of a collapsing building with my forcefield when I was transported to a white void. A man in marron robes stood in front of me.

"The Time Trapper." The figure just laughed. It seemed that no matter how many times we defeated this villain, he always returned in some new form. Maybe the power to control time was too strong a lure. Or maybe the Time Trapper started out trying to do good and became corrupted by the power. What ever the reason, I stood my ground in front of the Time Trapper wishing to return to Colu.

"Brainiac 5, it is a pleasure to see you." The Time Trapper sounded different now than he had in our last encounter. It contained no audible anger or spite, just a quiet calm. "How do you like returning to your homeworld?"

"It's under attack."

"I thought you might find it interesting. Your people always had a knack for avoiding destruction, despite how advanced they claim to be. It's about time that changed."

"So this invasion is your doing?"

He turned fully to me, and I shivered involuntary. There was something unsettling about him, something familiar. I knew the person under the robes from somewhere but I couldn't figure out where. And with the hood I couldn't see his face. "Yes, it was. Your sins are coming to haunt them. Observe."

The Time Trapper made an image appear before me of the battle on Colu, and the drilling that was occurring at the same time. It had stopped and there charges Supergirl had seen had been set. Five minutes! That wouldn't be enough time to evacuate enough of the population even with the gates. It was only enough time to get the Legion and maybe a few hundred Coluan out. The Time Trapper turned towards me, seeing my panic.

"You will watch them die, all from this little nexus of calm."

**Supergirl**   
**Colu**   
**31st Century**

We had zero time to save everyone, and soon it became apparent to me that we could only save ourselves. Well to hell with that. I went to find Brainiac to see if he had a plan but when I couldn't find him even with x-Ray vision I dove for the charges. I wouldn't leave him behind nor would I let Colu die. I had to get rid of the bombs.

_Supergirl_ , came Saturn Girl's voice inside my head. I had been so focused it surprised me, so I crashed into a wall. _Sorry but you have less than two minutes to disarm the bombs._

Rubbing my head I took off. Soon I was near the core, the heat nearly blinding but I had to keep going. I couldn't disarm them in time so I just grabbed all the bombs and flew back up. Through the atmosphere of Colu and into space I flew at top speeds until I could throw the bombs and they couldn't hurt anyone. As I dove back towards the planet however I saw parts of the planet collolapsing. I dived back towards the others.

"What is going on?"

"Another set of bombs went off. It's causing a chain reaction that is destroying the planet." Cosmic Boy cursed under his breath. "We don't have enough time to save everyone and I don't know where Brainy is!"

"We have to try," I said, returning to the ground.

Cosmic Boy nodded. Putting a hand to his ear he called, "Shrinking Violet, open all gates to Colu. We are going to get as many Coluans as we can out of here before the destruction reached us."

Six blue energy gates appeared around us a few seconds later and we all began to grab the Coluans and almost literally throw them into the gates. Most people went willingly, some where stubborn and I threw them in. Saturn Girl helped to keep people calm, sending telepathic waves of soothing thoughts broadcasting out. I tried to use my x-Ray vision to try and find Brainiac 5 but he wasn't there. Where the hell did he vanish to?

"Brainiac 5 is back at HQ," Star Boy said, sounding stunned.

"How-"

"He is telling me to gate out now. The destruction has almost reached us!"

"But we need to save the rest of-"

"Now!"

Lightning Lad pushed me through the gate and as soon as everyone was through Brainiac 5, looking shaken, turned them off. Shrinking Violet was watching a satellite feed from the planet. We watched in horror as the planet began to segment and then split apart. The core exploded outward and send the fragments of the planet shooting into space. I watched, images of Krypton flashing through my mind.

"Brainiac 5..." I turned towards him. He was watching the images with a grim expression of his own, hands at his sides clinched into fists. I wanted to touch his shoulder but instead I just looked away. I had broken the promise I made to myself. Failed my first mission with the Legion.

**Brainiac 5**   
**Legion HQ- Gate Room**   
**31st Century**

I sat watching the destruction of the planet that had once been my home with numbness. The Time Trapper had sent me back to the Legion HQ so I couldn't help save my own people, even if they don't see me that way anymore. It doesn't matter I could have helped but he denied me. He left me to watch helplessly as my homeworld was destroyed. And now Supergirl was blaming herself.

I turned too look at the Coluans we had managed to rescue, maybe about two hundred of them. At least some had survived. They didn't spare me a look, instead they were focused on the view screen. I turned away from both my homeworld and former people, and towards Supergirl.

"What happened to you Brainy," Star Boy asked and I looked at him for a moment. He was covered in dirt and ash, making him appear washed out.

"The Time Trapper happened. He wanted to... show me the destruction of Colu. Wanted me to be unable to help." I sighed softly, and turned towards Supergirl. "This wasn't your fault."

Supergirl turned towards me, looking surprised. "But I didn't notice the other drilling site in time. If I had been faster I might have-"

"Supergirl listen to me. You did everything you could. You saved many lives that other wise might have died. Don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault."

It was mine. 


	3. Time off

**Supergirl**   
**Legion HQ**   
**31st Century**

Brainiac 5 didn't come out of his room for a few days, but we had talked a few times. He kept insisting that it wasn't my fault and I couldn't help but feel like I was. He eventually told me that it was his fault, the Time Trapper wanted to punish him for crimes that he had committed but he hadn't specified what he had done. Maybe we both shared the blame when it came to Colu. At least we saved some.

"The Coluans are being taken to a colony that is orbiting Jupiter," Imra said to me as I joined her for breakfast. "We managed to save three hundred of them, and others who were out in space are joining them in the colony."

"At least we managed to save that many," I said, picking at my food. I wasn't feeling too hungry, just restless. "But you have to agree with me, that was a bad way for a first mission to go."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. That wasn't the mission we attended you to start out on but you did well. I think Brainy wanted you to come along because you are a heavy hitter."

"Speaking of heavy hitting, I think what you guys need is a day on the town."

Saturn Girl blinked in surprise, and tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"After a mission like that don't you think you need to spend time just unwinding? Being yourselves? I haven't even gotten that tour around New Metropolis you promised."

"I don't know. We haven't done something like that in ages."

"I figured, and don't you think it would be a good idea? No costumes, and we'll go to an amusement park or something and just hang out. What do you think about that?"

Saturn Girl thought about it for a few moments, taking a few bites of eggs. Then the sound of crackling caused us both to turn. Alya was attempting to fix a toy of Vi's with her gravity powers and it looked like it was going well. It spun around in a circle once before it exploded into a ball of fire. Vi laughed, snorting cutely and Alya looked embarrassed. Finally Imra turned to me and said, "If I can manage to convince Cosmic Boy to let us go, and if we can get Brainy out of his room yes. It does sound like a great idea."

"Let me worry about Brainiac 5," I said, smiling. "He's been feeling bad since Colu but if I can get him out I can cheer him up."

So we stood and went out separat ways for now, Imra to no doubt find Cosmic Boy and me heading for the lab. I figured that he liked to keep his work close to him and since that was the last spot I spoke to him it was a safe bet he was there. When I knocked on the door though there was no reply.

"Brainy? Could you come out? I want to talk."

There was no reply, so I opened the door to the lab and walked inside. It was dark inside and honestly I found it a bit creepy. There were tubes and glass containers filled with strange liquids all around, and papers with complex equations on them that I could grasp the concept of but not the solution. I pushed deeper into the darkness and found Brainiac 5 asleep on a desk, a pen still in his hand. I walked over, he looked so peaceful and innocent. I almost didn't want to disturb him. But I reached over, touching his shoulder. The note book he had been writing in was filled with numbers and blueprints.

"Brainy wake up."

Brainiac 5 blinked his eyes open and then sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did. When he looked over at me he seemed a bit surprised. "Kara? What are you doing here so early?"

It was the first time Brainiac 5 had said my true name, and I felt an unexpected flutter of joy in my chest. I smiled and said, "About time you woke up. You've been in your lab for days and I think its about time you get out and see the world again."

Brainiac 5 looked abashed, turning away from me for a moment to look at the notebook. "I don't know if I want to." He closed the notebook. "Thing are..."

When Brainiac didn't continue I finished for him. "Things are easier to escape in here aren't they." To my surprise Brainiac 5 nodded. I hadn't expected him to agree so readily. "You need to come out, I know that for sure. It's not healthy to keep yourself isolated."

"I prefer it this way."

Instead of replying, I walked over to a closed door and opened it. Brainiac 5's room was much as I expected it to be. Simply designed, not much color or decorations. Finding his closet was easy and when I opened it up I found he did have some normal clothes. It wasn't all uniforms like I expected. I grabbed a warm colored t-shirt and blue jeans and threw them at him. He caught them in mid-air, looking confused.

"You are going out today. And that's what your going to wear."

"And if I say no?"

"You don't have a choice in the matter," I said, walking pass him and patting him on the shoulder. "But if you aren't out in fifteen minutes dressed in something 'normal' then I'll send Brin in for you."

**Brainiac 5**   
**Legion HQ Lab**   
**31st Century**

Staring at the shirt with perhaps fear, but mostly hesitation, I took it back to the closet. She could have had enough sense to know I would never go out in a t-shirt. Instead I grabbed a dark gray long sleeved shirt out and preceded to get dressed. Besides did I really want Brin in my room?

The last few days had went by like blurs. I had spent a lot of time thinking over what happened, trying to calculate anyway Kara or I could have fixed what happened to Colu. The odds were just against us. At least I had helped Kara get the guilt off her mind. It was my fault and not hers. At least I had gotten some work done but little would be done today. I walked out of the lab and Imra greeted me.

"Good to see that you are still alive," Saturn Girl said, the smile on her face making her eyes warm. She was wearing a simple white blouse with lose sleeves and long pink skirt. Her hair was up in two pony tails. "I was starting to get worried."

"There was no reason to. I'm fine."

"Still it's good to see you. The others are still getting ready. Tinya or Rokk might take the longest out of anyone."

"Well they are girls," Garth said, smirking at me with that same familiar joking look in his eyes. Imra jabbed him in the gut, and he tried to look apologetic. That was when Kara and Tinya both came through the wall behind them. For a moment I was at a lost for words.

Supergirl was wearing a form fitting red tank top with gold trim, a jean skirt that just touched the top of her knees. Long, laced up boots went up her long legs, but defined them well. She had her hair up in a bun, her bangs framing her face. I admit it, I found her beautiful. She put her hands on her hips in a heroic pose and grinned.

"Where's Cosmic Boy?"

"Our proud leader is still getting ready," Garth replied, smiling again for some reason. "It will take him a while to get his hair done. Pretty boy."

"I heard that," Rokk's voice came from one of the restrooms. I had to stifle the chuckle that wanted to escape, and walked over towards the window. New Metropolis stretched out before me, flying cars doing their normal courses to and from where ever the drivers were going, filling the scene with a feeling of normality. Then I remembered Iet my people for and it took a great deal of will power to stop myself from slamming my fist through the window. My fist would have broken before the glass.

Supergirl had noticed my separation from the rest of the group and walked over. She grabbed my arm and began to pull me away from the window. Her expression was soft and warm, and once again I was left without words.

"Be a little more sociable, Brainy. I still need to get to know you so we can work together better as a team. So talk, hang out with us today."

It reminded me so much of the old her, from before the Crisis, that I had to look away. I didn't want her to see my expression shift but I did nod. She made a satisfied sound and when I looked back at her she was smiling. As soon as Cosmic Boy came out of the rest room, we headed out of HQ.

"So where to first," Kara asked, peering around the courtyard.

"Where do you want to do to first," Garth asked and she looked down. After a few seconds she grinned and took flight.

"Let's fly over the city, get a bird's eye view on what the city has to offer. Come on!"

**Supergirl**   
**New Metropolis**   
**31st Century**

We took flight, flying above the traffic but not over the tallest buildings. The city spread out before me, glinting in the morning light. It looked nothing like the city I remembered. Instead of steel and glass, it was glass and something that reminded me of the buildings of Krypton. Crystal infused with metal. It gave the city a feeling of freshness and importance.

I stole a look at the others as we flew and smiled. Cosmic Boy, Phantom Girl, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl and Brainiac 5 all decided to come. The others had remained behind to hold down the fort, to be ready if something happened while we were gone. They were all dressed so... normal I wondered how often they did this. I had to borrow clothes from Tinya but she had good taste.

I dove under a walkway, spinning in the air as I did. It was freeing not feeling alienated, to not be hated. The people bellow me didn't look at me with fear but wonder and maybe admiration. Similar looks to what the Legion was getting. A sign of the times? It almost felt good enough that I almost forgot I didn't belong in this time.

I looked down again to see a large domed building glinting up at me. It looked like it was made out of polished gold, or maybe sandstone, and had my family chest on it. Naturally my curiosity was perked.

"What's that bellow us?"

"The Superman Museum," Cosmic Boy said, flying over to me. "It was the first thing Garth, Imra and I saw when we arrived on Earth. It's part of the reason the Legion formed."

"My Cuz is something isn't he?"

I hadn't meant for my tone to come out so sarcastic. Oops. I flew a little lower to get a better look. Yes, I owe Kal El a lot. I do love him. It was just... I couldn't escape him. It's not easy to live under the shadow of someone so great. I couldn't help wondering though, what did they store in there about me?

"Let's go there first," I said to Saturn Girl who looked at Brainiac 5. Oh yeah, there was the possibility I would learn something I wasn't meant to know yet and paradoxes would insue.

"There is nothing in there that could damage the time line. All accurate records were lost during the Final Crisis." He smiled slightly. He might have something to do with that. "Everything in there you already know."

"Then come on!"

I dove down towards the building, landing in front of a statue of Kal in one of his classic heroic poses. I shook my head before I went inside.

The first thing I saw upon entering the museum was a handwritten letter from Kal to Lois in a polyglass case. It had to do with Brainiac and the death of Pa. I remembered how torn up Kal was about it, how it messed him up inside that he couldn't save his adoptive father from the fatal heart attack that took his life. He never got over it completely but it helped remind him that sometimes you couldn't save everyone.

Turning away from the letter I saw the sign pointing towards my wing of the building and headed there. The pod I had came to Earth in was on display and I couldn't help it. I went up and touched the cool metal hull. My mother and father both made this ship. It could be the only remaining object to prove they even existed in the 31st century.

I turned away and saw Brainiac 5 had joined me in the wing. He was looking at the pods engine, a thoughtful look on his face. Then he smiled slightly and I couldn't help smiling back. It made him look cute. I tapped his shoulder as I walked by and he turned to me. "A smile suits you. You should do it more often."

Brainiac 5 tried to hide his emotions, but couldn't completely. Grinning I moved deeper into the wing. There were posters on the wall of me, pieces of memorabilia, and art everywhere. Some were of the good times and others... others reminded me of why I needed to get this whole Imperiex situation over with. I focused myself and saw an image I didn't recognize.

It was a painting of me, and a good one at that. There was a problem though, I never remember looking like that. My hair was done in a bushy style, curls of hair falling around my face but kept out of my eyes by a red headband. My suit was modest, the shirt covering my mid-drift and skirt reaching my knees. I looked at it closer.

"When did this happen?"

I saw an image in my eye, a vision or a forgotten memory. I was flying with Brainy, one arm around him and the other around someone that I didn't know. I was just so happy to be close to Brainy again that... nothing else mattered. I blinked and the vision was gone.

"What?"

**Brainiac 5**   
**Superman Museum- Supergirl Wing**   
**31st Century**

I was taking a risk, letting her see the image of her Pre-Crisis self. I had to take it however, the memories of her past battles would help her in the coming fight. She had a reaction at least. She didn't answer me when I asked her what was wrong, just left the museum. After a moment I followed her out.

I hope I did the right thing.


	4. Sunset

**Supergirl**   
**Outside the Superman Museum**   
**31st Century**

No one noticed I left the museum right away expect for Brainiac 5. He was a distances behind me as Ieft the museum and headed down the steps. I had to get out of there. There was a sensation growing inside of my mind that I forgot things. Memories, connections, loved ones. It felt like I was drowning. I stopped at the end of the steps and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright Kara?"

I turned toward Brainiac 5, smiling slightly. "Not really but thanks for asking Brainy." Then I shook my head. "Do you have a real name? You know mine but I never did get yours and calling you Brainy just reminds me of Brainiac."

"Querl Dox." Brainiac 5 ran a hand through his hair. He had nice hair but he always kept it so neat. I reached over and ruffled his hair. "Hey!"

"Querl Dox huh? Nice name."

Querl smiled again while he tried to fix his hair. He opened his mouth to say something when it suddenly went dark. When the light came back on I felt weak. Falling to my knees, both Querl and I looked up to see what we both already knew was there.

"By Rao..."

"The sun is red," Querl finished for me. He l  
helped me up, handing me a spare legion ring he had in his pocket. "We have to get back to HQ before Imperiex reaches Earth. My calculations puts that anywhere from eight minutes to an hour. Let's gather the Legion."

When the others joined us we took off at top speeds. My mind was focused on the sun. By Rao, already? The sun was red already? Imperiex would be on us soon and I? I would be powerless to help them. No. Damn that line of thought. I will still fight. I had to.

The sun went yellow again, and I stopped in place. What was that about? Querl looked just as confused as I was, and he pulled a holopad from his pocket.

"Imperiex is pulling back. He was testing a theory and I guarantee he was right."

**Brainiac 5**   
**Legion HQ**   
**31st Century**

Imperiex knew what he had done. He had instilled the first bit of fear into Kara. Fear of him, and the power he wielded. Honestly I felt a little nervous myself. Kara suppressed her fear and didn't allow it to hamper her. Any fear I felt had to be proccessed and then dealt with. One of the minor problems of having a twelfth level intellect. I envied Kara's ability to just deal with her fear or brush it off.

"So he's not coming to kill us," Garth asked and I shook my head.

"At the moment no. Soon no doubt."

"It gives us time to gather the Legion and plan an defence," Rokk said, looking towards the sky. "Brainy we need a plan."

"Already on it."

According to the historical records on the Imperiex Wars and my own knowledge from dealing with a parallel version of him, the warlord was one of the strongest beings created. A cyborg with the power of creation possibly at his disposal. He was a slave back before he decided to take over the universe, a gladiator. He had laid waste to 67% of the world's Superheroes, and 45% of Earths major cities. Now he was stronger than ever and coming here. But why? Perhaps he wanted to destroy Supergirl as a way of getting back at Superman who banished him to the dawn of creation. There was a deeper reason, the information didn't add up.

We landed at HQ and I made my to the lab. I had to figure out how Imperiex changed the sun from yellow to red. Yes Sun Boy could do it too if he pressed himself hard enough but I don't believe Dirk would turn traitor. Imperiex could have beings in his service that had similar powers as Dirk but I suspected it was more likely a machine.

When I returned to the lab, the Time Trapper was waiting for me. He was sitting in a chair, skimming through one of my log books. Without turning to look at me he said;

"So you gave her your name."

What was he doing here? "Why do you care?"

The Time Trapper went on as if he didn't hear me. "She is Supergirl after all, and you always had a weakness for blonds."

"How do you know so much about me," I asked and he turned towards me finally. I got the impression that he was sad for me. Why though?

"I've known of you for a long time. The name Brainiac 5 is infamous where I come from. A warrior of intelligence fighting against his family legacy. Supergirl and you have a lot in common."

"What do you mean?"

"You both have legacies you are trying to escape. For Kara it's Superman, for you Brainiac 1.0. You don't want to be remembered for those that came before you but for yourself."

"Is that why you destroyed my homeworld? Let me be known as Querl, destroyer of Colu?"

The Time Trapper laughed and I caught the glint of gold and silver from under the hood. "No," he stopped laughing. "I am trying to lead you down the best path for you to discover what you are meant to do. Albeit a painful path but it's important you go through this."

I needed more information. "Your way of improving? For what?"

"You ask too many questions Dox." The Time Trapper closed the book and stood up. "Accept what you are given, don't question it nor take it for granted. It only leads to ruin."

The Time Trapper then vanished, leaving me in an empty lab with my mind buzzing. Who was the Time Trapper?

**Supergirl**   
**Legion HQ**   
**31st Century**

Querl left for the lab so I headed to the living quarters. After the flashbacks and the sun scare, I needed some time to cool down before mission planning.

When I reached my room I found a package waiting for me right inside. It was from someone called themselves Starlancer. Ooo nice name. I opened it as soon as I sat down on my bed and and found a new costume inside. It was a three piece suit with red gloves. One part was the tan jacket. It had billowy sleeves and red and gold highlights. The second piece was a more traditional look. It was light blue on the top matching the similar patches on the jacket. My family crest was still there done in red with a dark blue background. The light blue ended right in my ribs in red. Bellow was a darker blue half skirt. There was also darker blue pants and bright red boots. No cape. It was pretty cool. I would have to find this Starlancer and thank them later. I was looking for a new look.

I folded up the new uniform for now and laid down on my bed. Were those memories real or just something stress made up? I buried my head in the pillow and tried to forget. Those feelings of joy and perhaps love were too intense to ignore. Was I in love with Querl? Or maybe had been, in some time I didn't remember? I nibbled on my fingertips in thought. In love with someone I just met? Love at first sight existed I guess but I didn't know if it applied to me. I rolled over in my bed and sighed.

I found myself unable to rest so I made my way out after changing and headed to the meeting room. The chairs were filling up quickly as Legionaires from all around the universe were coming here, making me feel like an outsider again. Cosmic Boy waved me over and gave me a seat in the front row, right besides Querl's empty seat. He must have been trying to make me feel more apart of the team. I still didn't feel it but it was a nice gesture. The Founders stood before us, and everyone went quiet and still when Cosmic Boy spoke.

"As you may have heard from the rumors going around HQ, Imperiex had returned. Today he made his presence known by switching the sun from yellow to red. He could have attacked us then and there but he didn't. I believe he is gathering larger army."

"The Dominators are already apart of his alliance," Saturn Girl said, moving forward. "And no doubt more groups with similar goals are ready to join him. Or already have."

"Not to mention he took controls of several of the Cloning Moons of Kim. He is building himself an army and he will lead them here."

"Imperiex was sent to the beginning of time and some how escaped," Querl said as he walked in. He was wearing a new uniform as well. It looked great on him. His shirt was sleeveless with one purple band going down the middle, the rest was black. He wore the same gold belt he always did, it had his force field after all. "He can only be effective hurt while attacking and that makes direct confrontation dangerous."

"So that is why I gathered you all here. We need to work together as a team and take Imperiex and his armies down. We each have unique ablities that will be invaluable during this conflict. Let's show Imperiex he was wrong to come and attack the United Planets and the Legion."

"Long live the Legion," Lightning Lad called out and all of the Legionaires joined in. I wanted to myself. He turned to me and smiled. "And while we're at it, we might as well welcome Supergirl into the Legion. Are you ready to become an official member of the team?"

I stood and nodded. I was nervous but I realized I had been waiting for this. Being part of this team? It felt... right. Maybe it was the memories of what ever I had seen and felt playing with my mind but I felt honored. I walked over to them and felt the eyes of the rest of the Legionaires on me. Judging me, trying to see if I was worthy. It was okay, I was the newbie. Cosmic Boy brought over a box that had a belt with the Legion symbol on it and a flight ring all my own. I put the ring on and faced the crowd.

 _Hold up your right hand and repeat after me_ , Saturn Girl said telepathically. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"To the Legion of Super-heroes, I make this solemn pledge, to use my powers for good. To fight for justice and protect the innocent. To protect the innocent. To aid my fellow Legionaires in times of peril, and to keep their secrets safe."

I felt the weight of the words as I said them. I felt like I was fulfilling an old promise. Something lost was now returned and I was back where I belonged. A strange feeling but it made me feel warm inside. I knew what to say next from old memories.

"I am Supergirl. Long live the Legion!"

"Long live the Legion!"


	5. Prison Break

**Brainiac 5**   
**Legion HQ Assembly Hall**   
**31st Century**

Kara Zor-El was once again a member of the Legion of Super-heroes? It felt like we were coming full circle, but I wasn't there with her. Last time, if memory served, we joined at the same time. Cosmic Boy had come up with a stupid rule that allowed only one boy and girl to join at a time. We both joined the same day, starting our mutual friendship (and my never ending crush).

Kara put her arm down, the smile on her face full of confidence. She turned towards me and her expression changed to puzzlement.

"We are suppose to do this together. Come on Querl."

I was baffled but found myself walking over anyway. When I was at her side she took my hand in hers, smiling like she was accepting something. She was holding my hand in front of everyone, every Legionaire that had joined us. I wanted to vibrate through the floor, wishing suddenly for super speed instead of my intellect. Cosmic Boy looked shocked, Lightning Lad was just smirking and Saturn Girl had a knowing smile on her lips. Of course she knew how I felt about Kara, damn telepaths.

"Querl, I am starting to remember more." Kara leaned in and whispered. "That robot was very, very creepy."

I knew what she was talking about, and hung my head in shame. Kara then let go of my hand, thank Rao or whoever you wish. I don't believe I could handle anymore of the stares I was getting. Kara turned to the rest of the Legionaires.

"All of you know me from the historical records. I am Kara Zor-El, and you all know of my relation to Superman. I want you to think of me however as I am, not who I am related to. I will upload all of the Legion Code and we'll defeat Imperiex. So let's work together and kick his butt."

The rest of the Legion mummered agreements and with that meeting was over. Everyone began to talk amongst themselves, leaving me alone with Kara again. She turned towards me again, looking almost shy this time.

"Your new uniform fits you," I told her and she blinked in surprise before she smiled. "I like the no cape look."

"You do? Someone calling themselves Starlancer left it for me."

I tilted my head. "Starlancer? I haven't had any time to talk to her even though she joined three months ago. She's a Daxamite like Mon El."

"Oo, I haven't seen him in a while. He's funny." Kara swayed a little, hand going to her forehead. I went to help her but she gave me a soft smile. "I'm alright, just a little dizzy. I'm going to lie down for a few. Tell me the moment Imperiex makes a move."

I nodded and watched her go. The flashbacks she was getting were more gradual than mine had been. I don't know if that was a bad or good thing, but she was dealing with it well enough. I turned to my notes and returned to planning.

**Supergirl**   
**Legion HQ Quarters**   
**31st Century**

I dreamed of the possible future again. Possible future in the past? I sat with Querl with my back against an oak tree. I was completely relaxed, just enjoying the feeling of the sun light against my skin. Querl turned to me for a moment, his green eye shining serenely. This relaxation was good for him.

"Hey Brainy, what do you think the others are doing?"

Querl's face turned from relaxed to annoyed in a second and he said, "Sitting on their asses and taking a break. That's what their doing."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I took his hand in mine and grinned at him. "You speak so kindly of your friends."

Querl was smirking. "They deserve a break. If there not taking one I would be very disappointed."

**Saturn Girl**   
**Legion HQ**   
**31st Century**

It took a while for everyone to calm down and turn their serious minds back on but as soon as they did we began mission planning. It all came down to a simple question: how do we fight Imperiex without getting ourselves killed?

"It will be hard but it seems the only choice from Brainiac's caculations," Cosmic Boy said, hand on chin. Lightning Lad was impatient as ever, his mind full of storms.

"I say fuck Brainy's plan. Let's take our strongest fighters and take the fight to Imperiex now."

"That is exactly what Imperiex wants. We can't go in, guns blazing, and expect to all come back alive. Let's stick to Brainiac 5's plan."

Garth looked at me sharply but nodded. Lightning Lad, though the impulsive heart of the Legion, still had his common sense and knew how to use it. He crossed his arms and looked towards the door.

"Where is the big brain anyway? Shouldn't he be here planning?:

"He is by Supergirl's room," I said, after doing a quick telepathic sweep. "He's worried about her but distracted. I think he's in love."

"That would explain all his strange behavior," Rokk said, still thoughtful. He was always so serious, always the Leader.

"That's just great," Garth said, the smile he wore shifting to an evil smirk. "I have some ideas on-"

"Now is not the time to think of that," I cut him off, getting enough of a mental impression to fear for Brainy. "Focus on Imperiex. "

"Oh right, sorry. Any real weaknesses on this guy?"

"According to the data Brainy left, he's a lot like the Imperiex we fought before. He's weakest when firing that chest canon. His core is exposed for a few seconds allowing anyone brave enough, and with a good aim, to hit his core. He has a backup reserve but if we move quickly enough we can capture him."

"What do we do with someone that not even Superman could lock away forever," Garth asked and we all looked at each other. We knew there was one way but...

"We don't kill," Rokk said, raising a hand before Garth even had a chance to suggest it. I looked at the data and began to look through the schematics.

"Maybe there is a way we could disable him. Perhaps reduce his power intake so he can't fight anymore."

The building rumbled and the ground shook. Something was attacking HQ and as the alarms went off I turned towards the screens. Heh. It wasn't Imperiex attacking but an older enemy. The Fatal Five had chosen a bad time to attack.

I don't know how the Fatal Five had escaped Talkon-Galtos but it didn't matter. They seemed enhanced some how, they were doing more damage to the building than they normally did but they had no idea that partially the entire Legion was inside the HQ now.

"Come on then," Lightning Lad said, his fist sparking as he looked towards the others. "Let's give them a warm Legion welcome."

Most of the Legion came out with us but the Fatal Five didn't seem surprised. The Emerald Empress laughed, throwing her hand in the air. "Validus. Scatter them."

The great beast lumbered forward and shot a burst of lightning from his cortex. It was more powerful than I expected, than anyone expected. It sent us flying in all directions and pain shot through me as I collapsed on the ground. When I stood up, the Empress was there.

"Now that I've got you taking us seriously listen up. I am going to kill you all one by one and you are not going to fuss. Alright?"

"Yeah right!"

A black orange blur slammed into the Empress, sending her into Validus. Starlancer came to a stop in front of us, the readings coming from her mind bright red with aggression. Even through the mask she wore everyone knew what she was thinking. She crossed her arms.

"I would like to see you try."

The Empress whipped some blood away from her lips as the Eye of Ekron floated to her side. "Powerful pup. Where did they dig you up from?"

"No where you'll ever see." Starlancer dropped her arms to her sides. "What was that you were saying about killing everyone?"

"Attack!"

All five of them attacked, and the Legion returned it in full force. They were three times as strong as they normally were and knocking us aside with ease. I attacked the Emerald Empress with Starlancer and Sun Boy, but she was holding her own. Using the Eye of Ekron she knocked us back, before Starlancer hit the Eye back with heat vision.

"A Daxamite huh?" The Empress smiled. "Just like that annoying Mon El. Is he back in the Phantom Zone, that's why they needed to call on you? Does it matter?"

The Eye shot another blast that cut through Starlancer's side. Her mind went blood red with rage.

"Magic always hurts your kind."

"Bad move!"

Starlancer attacked her in a full frontal assault, landing punches and kicks. The Emerald Empress was quickly overwhemed, forced back with each successful hit. Despite her wound, Starlancer moved like a force of nature, sending waves of pain through the Empress. It was a distraction however, giving me the opening I needed. I moved in and attacked the Emerald Eye of Ekron with enough telepathic force to send it back. It came flying back, shooting at me with beams that cut at me. Sun Boy shot a bolt of solar radiation at it, causing it to be distracted long enough for Starlancer to punch it and send it halfway across the Earth. She turned to the Empress and I could feel her grin.

"You were saying?"

The Emerald Empress smirked however. "Heh, got you. Bye bye!"

Talcok teleported them away, leaving us standing there with more questions than answers. I did a telepathic sweep to see if everyone was alright and knew something was wrong. Supergirl and Brainiac 5 were gone.

This had been a distraction. We had fallen for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is still short.


	6. Back to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some huge changes happen from this chapter onward. I have cut out some old, silly plot lines and cameos and shrunk the fanfic a bit. Hopefully this makes it better in the long run however. Chapter seven will be parts of seven, eight and nine of the original fix with a few added scenes. I hope you enjoy.

**Supergirl**   
**Legion HQ Quarters**   
**31st Century???**

I felt something fall against me and I snapped awake. Querl was trying to use his forcefield to protect the both of us from waves of energy that despite his efforts were still coming through. I followed the waves to their source and saw a man a distances away in marron robes, a banaged hand outstretched towards us. He was producing the waves which were pushing us back towards what looked like a time gate. The figure laughed, and the laugh sent a shiver down my spine.

"Back you go, Kara Zor-El! Back to where you belong!" The figure pointed at Brainiac 5 who grabbed a hold of my arm. He was trying to keep us in place but the push of the waves, temporal waves, was too much. I attempted to grab the floor but even superstrenght wasn't enough. "Seems like Brainiac 5 will be keeping you company. All the better, I don't need a spare."

As we slid backwards, Querl's forcefield failing, I felt him get knocked aside. He fell further in, holding his side even as he tried to keep a hold of me. I grabbed him and pulled him up. The winds whipped us around but I held on.

"Time Trapper!" The door had banged opened and Dream Girl came charging in. Her white hair whipping wildly around her face she attacked the man I knew now to be the Time Trapper. He only laughed and vanished, leaving the robe in her hands. Dream Girl turned towards us and tried to reach us, but we were too far down the tunnel now.

"I'll tell them what happened!" Dream Girl called to us, her voice distant but clear. "You will make it back! The T-"

I didn't know anything beyond that point but darkness, heat and pain. I had some how lost Querl because when I finally woke up he was no where around. I woke up in a field, a gentle breeze blowing against me. I was on Earth... somewhere but I couldn't identify where exactly. The trip through time had me a bit scrambled.

"Kara Zor-El? My god, what happened to you?"

Chloe Sullivan, who had not seen in years, walked up to me. She had vanished years ago without telling anyone. She looked happy and healthy though and I can't say I wasn't happy to see her. I stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Chloe, how have you been? Wait," I looked around, "where's Querl?"

"That handsome green skinned man I found with you? Follow me."

We headed away from the spot I landed in, and my pain began to wear away. The yellow sunlight was already doing it's work on my cells, excellerating my healing. As my mind grifted away from the pain my thoughts turned towards the future. Were the Legion okay?

"I haven't seen you in years Chloe," I said, focusing on the now. "How have you been? Where did you go?"

"Clark and I didn't part on the best terms," Chloe said, her bright green eyes frosted over with regret. "After all these years I've been afraid of talking to him."

"Kal doesn't hold grudges, you know that. If Luthor became a good guy and saved the world, he would forgive him. We should see him together, while I'm here."

"After your friend wakes up. Also he took the trip or what ever happened to you two, rough. He broke a few ribs and his right arm."

"Did you try your healing powers?"

"I lost them, remember? Don't give me that look. He'll be fine as soon as he heals."

We reached Chloe's house in five minutes and it looked nice. It was a little cute cabin on a hill, nestled in the beginnings of a forest. A bright red Volkswagen Bug sat in the driveway. She welcomed me in and from how comfortable the room was laid out, I felt welcomed. It was cozy, without being smothering. We went up the stairs and to the room where Querl was laying asleep.

Querl looked pale, his skin ashen, but his breathing was normal. I reached over and touched his face.

"Your going to be fine, Querl. I promise." I turned towards Chloe. "I'm going to call Clark, get him up to date on the situation. I got to get back."

"And he'll have ideas. Good thinking."

**Brainiac 5**   
**????**   
**21st Century**

Sharp pain coming and going. Breathing seemed to aggravate the pain. Focus hard to regain. Imra was watching me as I regained consciousness. She looked... different.

"Imra, did I fake what happened?"

"No I don't think so. And I am not Imra. I am Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe Sullivan? Oh right, an old friend of Kal El when he stayed in Smallville growing up. My mind processed the information and filed it away. I turned my head to look at her better, she was a bit blurry.

"I am in the 21st century?"

"2008 to be exact." Chloe took a moment to think. "June 14, 2008 to be exact."

"Where is Kara," I asked, trying to get up. Intense pain shot through me, centering around my right side. Broken ribs? I went back down. Chloe put a hand against my shoulder, her eyes kind.

"Don't force yourself. Kara is alright, she's here. She just went to call Clark to get him up to speed. Your too hurt to move."

"Well duh," I said, not bothering to mask my sarcasm. Too much pain for that. "And unless Clark has something to help with time travel I doubt he can help."

"I don't but I know some people that can help," Kal El said, walking into the room with Kara right behind him. Kara didn't stay there for long, rushing over to me and taking my hand. She was worried for me. I looked back at her and smiled slightly.

"We can call the Flash and see if we can use the cosmic treadmill."

"Oh joy."

"I know the thought of running into Bart fills you with happy thoughts but relax. We might have another option."

I rolled my eyes, frustration building into irration. It was just the pain and I pushed it down. Kara kept her hand in mine, despite how cold and clammy it must feel. Kal sat down at the foot of the bed.

"What is the situation in the future?"

Kal cut straight to the point. I appreciated it. "Imperiex is coming," Kara responded, and Kal looked surprised. I couldn't blame him. Kal had banished him to the beginning of time. "Brainy pulled me through time because I am suppose to play a part in this. Right?"

"Yes, and for that reason I did not call on your aid in the Future, Kal. Dream Girl and I agreed it had to be Supergirl and not Superman."

I didn't know how to answer Kal without lying to him through my teeth so I took a few minutes to think it over. During that time Chloe went to fix something to eat and Kara let go of my hand. Her eyes were knowing.

"Dream Girl only saw Kara," I said, admitting a half truth. I was unable to tell him the other half, about the handwritten note left for me by Kara. I didn't know how she had left the note so I calculated a 98% chance she didn't either. That and I just wanted to see Kara again without overprotective Kal El looking over her shoulder. "When she dreamt of the coming fight she only saw Kara fighting Imperiex."

Kal seemed to accept that and Kara turned to speak. "How long was I in the future?"

"Three months."

"Wow. It was only a few days for me. Had everything been quiet?"

"Luthor caused some trouble and Booster Gold was around for a while but other than that it's been peaceful."

"Booster Gold? Oh joy." Of course I remembered him. I had let him keep the Legion Flight ring he stole from the 31st Century because I knew what short of good deeds he would perform. I closed my eyes. This wasn't going to be a short stay.

**Supergirl**   
**Chloe Sullivan's home**   
**21st Century**

While Querl and Kal caught up, I joined Chloe in the small kitchen. It was hard to be around those two. They had a rich history and I am just begining to remember mine. I didn't remember everything so it felt wrong to just cut into their conversation. I decided to keep Chloe company. She seemed like she was feeling left out too.

"The boys are catching up," Chloe asked as I came in. I nodded and joined her near the stove. She was making some grilled cheese sandwiches for us and some tomato soup. I began to pile the sandwiches on a platter, and my thoughts went back to the future.

"So, may I ask, what's your relationship with Querl? You two seem close."

"We are just friends." Oh no.

Chloe's smile turned impish and she tilted her head slightly. _Oh no_. "You sure there isn't something more? Or that you wish it could be?"

I had to be blushing bright red because she let out a loud laugh and patted me on the shoulder. "Maybe I do. I mean, maybe I hope something might come of it. Does it hurt to hope?"

"No, hope keeps us going."

"It's just... complicated. I've only known him for a few days but it already feels like..."

"You've known him your whole life," Chloe finished for me. "I've felt that way about... a few people."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Follow your heart. It won't lead you wrong."

We took the food upstairs and found Kal was still talking with Querl though he was starting look a little out of it. I walked over and put the food down, and Querl opened his eyes more. He sat up a little and Kal turned.

"Chloe made us something to eat," I said and Chloe began to hand out plates with a couple of sandwiches each on them. Querl looked at the sandwiches like he hadn't ever seen a grilled cheese before but then again it could had just been a while. He took a bite while Kal grabbed his plate.

"Brainy I forgot to ask," Kal began, taking a quick bite, "How did you get back here?"

"The Time Trapper sent us back. He had meant to only send Kara back but I got in the way." Querl looked at me and noticed the look I was giving him. "Yes I had to get in the way! What was I supposed to do?"

Kal gave a chuckle, though the news that the Time Trapper was behind what was going on clearly worried him. "The Time Trapper. I wonder who it is this time... I am going to need to head the the Fortress." He stood up and walked over to Chloe. "I need to head out soon, but I want to talk to you. It's been a long time."

Chloe looked at Querl and me before she turned back to Kal. "It has been a while. Why don't we go downstairs and... catch up?"

Kal and Chloe left the room, leaving Querl and I alone. We ate in quiet for a few moments before Querl put his food down. He looked troubled.

"Three months. The Time Trapper sent us back but why did he get the date wrong? It's not like him."

I put my food down as well. "I know you said you ran into him on Colu but you've spoken to him more than once?"

"Twice," he said, not getting into the exact details. "He seemed to have a particular interest in me. And you. In our relationship."

_By Rao_. "And what short of relationship do we have?"

I remembered bits of piece of the past. Each hour I seemed to gain an old memory. My heart was beating fast. I didn't know if he remembered anything so I just began to talk.

"Remember in the HQ when I told you that we should do this together? I remember that we met when we both joined the Legion. I kept coming and going and I felt like maybe I was stringing you along."

"Kara."

"But I kept on having to go back and help Kal. I always came back but I knew it hurt you every time I left. Remember I use to put down the Legion and it must have messed you up inside since the Legion is practically family but I didn't think anything of it at the time."

"Kara."

"But then that last time we talked right before... I don't remember what happened but I got so frustrated I couldn't stay but also couldn't admit it so I said it was because I didn't fit in. And I think that was the last time we spoke because... I don't remember. I wish-"

Querl grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, kissing me before I could say anything more. I was caught off guard; I had been spilling my guts and he interrupts me with a kiss. I wasn't upset. I had been hoping he would kiss me eventually. It stirred up old memories, freshed my old memories. I was in love, I had been before I could even remember.

I missed him, I realized. I had been missing Brainiac 5 for a very long time. And I wasn't going to lose him again.


	7. Time Passes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this so much.
> 
> This fic is getting a rewrite eventually.

**Brainiac 5**   
**Chloe Sullivan's home**   
**21st Century**

I don't know what compelled me to kiss Kara in the moment. The desire had been building for a while, ever since she first came to the 31st century. When I first saw her again I wanted to rush over and kiss her right then and there, even in front of the others. It would have been embarrassing and Lightning Lad would have likely not let it go for weeks, but it would have been worth it.

Knowing that Kara remembered much of our history however is what I believed finally let me build up the courage. I am one for direct action but when it involes another being I tend to hesitate. She was spilling her guts, feeling old feelings and I had to let her know it was alright. I didn't hold any ill will towards what happened. It had been another life, another time line all together.

Her kiss was something that still remained the same. Gentle yet sensual. She wrapped her arms around me and deepened the kiss. It felt like time had frozen and the few moments the kiss lasted stretched for eternity.

We parted far too quickly, both of us taking deep breaths. We just looked at each other for a moment. She smiled at me.

"What should we do? Keep the old promise we made all those lifetimes ago or..."

Kara's voice trailed off. This wasn't an ideal situation to be sure. When the old time returned why couldn't it have just fixed all of the confusion? I touched her hand and she turned towards me.

"We'll take this one step at a time. See if..."

I didn't need to say it out loud, I think she knew. See if we still work. We had different lives in this new timeline and even with the return of the old I wasn't sure if we could ever go back to the way thing were. I wanted to. It went completely against logic but I didn't care. I didn't want to lose her again.

"I have a better idea," Kara said, grinning. "We both remember what happened in the past and in this timeline. I just want to continue, like it never ended. What do you think?"

I gave her the warmest smile I could give and reached for her. I pulled her in so I could kiss her again. A couple of brief but wonderful kisses. When I pulled away I was nodding. "I like that idea."

**Saturn Girl**   
**New Metropolis**   
**31st Century**

A year after the point when Brainiac 5 and Supergirl were forced away the war had turned deadly for most. About a month after the Parting, Imperiex and his Dominator forces attacked seven different planets in United Planets space, forcing us to divide our efforts. Then, while we were focused elsewhere he attacked Earth. Earth was badly scared from the battle.

Things were only getting worse. We lost so many to injuries in the first few weeks we were forced to recruit new members quickly. Members that were from questionable backgrounds. Some turned traitor but most were honest to goodness good people.

Then came the worst day of the war for me. We were fighting in the ruins of Star City against the combined forces of Dominators, Destro Bots, and Imperiex himself. There were only a few Legionaires present (me, Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and a new recruit Shadow Lass) but we had some Science Police forces with us. Imperiex didn't seem to notice the reinforcements, and cut through us like a laser beam through copper.

Lightning Lad went up to deal the final blow against a Dominator tank, and Imperiex's canon blast hit him square in the chest. He didn't even have time to scream before he vanished, disintegrated by the blow. We were force to pull back, even as Imperiex took the day. He had won and we had failed.

We returned to our headquarters, and I took some time for myself. I sat with my face in my hands, crying bitterly. Garth was dead. I couldn't save him and it felt like Imperiex had killed part of me as well. I sat by myself for a while, only moving when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Starlancer, though she was still wearing her mask, radiated compassion.

"Garth Ranzz was a great man. He died a warriors death, and now goes to a place reserved for heroes. Do not grieve for him but remember the happy times you had together."

I lifted my head to look at her fully. Of course she knew how I felt. "How well did you know your Lightning Lad?"

"Honestly not well enough. He was impulsive, hot headed and stubborn. A perfect counter for your level headness."

I gave her a weak smile, nodding. "Where there is a Lighting Lad there is always a Saturn Girl to keep him in line."

"Always."

I reached out and touched her hand. Starlancer looked at me and I could feel the questioning stare she was giving me. "You continue to grive for your own universe. Take your own advice and remember the good times."

"I try Saturn Girl, I try. The more time I spend thinking and not acting I am reminded there is another from my universe out there... somewhere."

"You were hoping they would join the Legion like you did?" Starlancer gave a nod. "Wait a little longer and perhaps they will. Who do you think survived?"

Starlancer leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Her wild blond hair hung around her mask loosely. I wondered why she still wore the mask and what exactly she looked like under there. Perhaps she looked too much like another Legionaire and wanted to avoid paradoxes.

"I'm not sure, but there are only a few that I know would have the ability to survive. I will just have to wait and see."

"How did you survive?"

"I don't know. One minute I was with the other Legionaires and the next minute black. I woke up on Earth battered and confused. I didn't know what was going on only that I knew someone else had also made it out."

It was good she had faith. "You'll find them."

Starlancer took my hand in hers and for the longest time I just cried. Cried for the loss of my heart and soul, and for my best friend.

**Supergirl**   
**The Kent Farm**   
**21st Century**

Brainiac 5 was going to take a while to heal up from his injuries. Even with the aid of some healers that we could contact, which he refused, it would take him about six weeks to recover. That gave him time to think and honestly I was glad to spend time with him.

We had decided to just try our relationship out again. We had memories of two different life's and sometimes it was confusing but I didn't want to pretend that our relationship hadn't happened. We had decided just to date while we were in the 21st century and while Querl tried to figure thing out.

Conner kept Querl company sometimes while I was off doing other things. He was our key into the Titans Tower and Kid Flash had already agreed to have the cosmic treadmill ready to go as soon as Querl was healed up. We had a plan, now all we needed was time to heal.


	8. Homeward Bound

**Supergirl**   
**Titans Tower**   
**21st Century**

We went to Titans Tower as soon as Querl had mostly healed. The plan was to rest for a while, wait for Brainy to heal up fully while he and Cyborg did some data mining, and then depart to the 31st Century via Cosmic treadmill with Kid Flash's help. The Titans gave me back my old room and gave Brainy one of his own, also making him an honorary Teen Titan. I was proud he got the honor but I don't think Querl knew how to deal with it.

Cyborg told me later it was because of all the good he did in the future. "Besides," Raven said softly, "he too has a legacy he must escape. He has done well."

Raven was very nice, despite sometimes being a bit on the creepy side. Beast Boy and Starfire made us feel welcome, each using their own styles of hospitality. I was glad Brainy didn't care what Starfire wore, at least he didn't draw any attention to it. Kid Flash, Bart Allen, zipped in and out of any given room, busy working. Wonder Girl and Superboy were with us most of the time.

"He's cute," Cassie said to me, jabbing me in the side. "So he's an alien and related to Brainiac? How strange is that?"

"He's really sweet," I admitted. A had been day I for the whole five weeks that we had been here and it already felt so normal. "He is the one that took me to the 31st century so I could help fight Imperiex. I felt really welcomed there."

"Do you plan on staying there?"

Cassie's face was neutral but I could guess what she was truly feeling. She didn't want me to leave. Cassie and I had become good friends, especially during the time everyone hated me. I was there for her in turn when she found out Zeus was her dad. Suddenly a smile formed on her face.

"What ever you choose, even if it's the future, choose what makes you happy. Just make sure to visit."

I grinned and gave her a hug. "I will."

**Brainiac 5**   
**Teen Titans Tower**   
**21st Century**

Going through the data Cyborg managed to gather with me on Imperiex gave me time to also puzzle over things. The Time Trapper betrayal had surprised me, even if logically it shouldn't have. The power corrupted him and eventually even he gave in. He had been corrupted bodily and mentally by the power. He had sent Supergirl and I back to the past so she wouldn't interfere with his plans. I just happened to tag along. He could use that to his advantage.

What was he planning to do? The Time Trapper could do nearly anything he wanted considering his powers to manipulate time. He could nudge our timeline to head in a different direction from any point in time. Make it so the Legion was never started, I didn't leave Colu. I would still be apart of the hive mind.

I stopped my pacing and sat down, taking a few deep breaths. Negative thoughts such as those were getting me no where, and I didn't have time to be depressed. My teammates ended me. I had to work fast and try not to arrive too late. If I had my time bubble tech this wouldn't be a problem.

I examined the data again. He was from another galaxy than our own, and only came here because conquering his galaxy was too easy. He had an unquenchable thirst for battle, and wanted to be the strongest in the universe. He was a brilliant strategist, using both his brain and brawn to win battles.

Did he have a weakness? He appeared to only have a few weaknesses in his armor, only truly weak when attacking. I dwelled deeper into the data and smiled.

That could work.

**Supergirl**   
**Outside of Titans Tower**   
**21st Century**

Beast Boy laid lazily along a rock, shifting into the form of a gecko while he did. I liked Gar, he was pretty funny and always nice to me usually. He was dating Raven, which I did find surprising but also cute. It reminded me of... hm. I sat against a tree and closed my eyes.

"What is the deal with this Brainiac 5 kid," Gar asked, still in his gecko form. "He's from the future but a different one that we've been to and he's not exactly but short of related to Brainiac. How does that make sense?"

"Time travel," I replied and he gave a sigh. "And if your worried he'll go bad don't. He's defeated his demons."

"I've found one always gains new demons to replace the old," Raven said, suddenly appearing right beside Beast Boy. We both jumped up from her sudden arrival. "Just be there for him Kara and all will be well."

I was about to add a counter argument to the whole gaining demons thing when Querl came down the steps. He was back in his uniform, and looked satisfied. He had found something useful when we got back, I could tell.

"We are leaving tomorrow afternoon, Kid Flash said everything should be ready then. I am inclined to take him at his word since he knows the treadmill better than I do. He is a Flash after all."

Querl stopped in front of me. "Good. So we know exactly when we'll arrive?"

"Concisering how unstable time travel has been lately... Kid Flash said it could be anywhere from a week to a year differences."

"At least we are getting back. Better late than never."

Querl smiled grimly. "That's what I have been trying to tell myself but it hasn't been working."

I gave him a smile and took his hand. "I got a good idea for a distraction than. We are going to see the city." I turned back to Gar and Raven. "Don't wait up for us!"

I heard Raven chuckling as we left. I was going to get Querl to have some fun before we left if it was the last thing I did.


	9. Plans are being Weaved

**Brainiac 5**   
**Titans Tower**   
**21st Century**

  
Bart Allen, the Kid Flash, stood still for the first time in a week. He had finished the calibrations to the Cosmic Treadmill and was resting up for the trip that was happening today. After a few moments though he began to roll around on the balls of his feet. He had never been good at containing his nervous energy.

"You do know that the universe we'll be going to is not the one you are from," I asked him and Bart nodded

"I know I just wanted to help. I missed out on a lot of the first fight with Imperiex and I want to make up for that."

It was a nice gesture. His mother lived on a parallel Earth to this one, and was a member of the science police there. He was a generous soul for wanting to help us in a fight the he might not make it back from. I couldn't let him put himself into that much danger.

"You need to head straight back when we reach the 31st century. If you were to die before your time... The Flash would kill me."

Bart looked like he wanted to argue with me but he didn't say a word. Instead he just nodded and zipped out of the room faster than I could follow. I did think he would have been an asset in the fight but the ramifications if he died were too dangerous to allow to happen. I couldn't let him come. I sat down and sighed.

I turned and looked at the treadmill. We were only a short time away from the trip back and I wasn't sure I was properly prepared. What short of environment would we end up in? I was planning for a battlefield, but HQ was more than likely going to be busy at any time.

Raven walked into the room, taking a moment to examine the treadmill before walking towards me. She wasn't wearing her normal cloak but a purple sweater and black dress pants. She was smiling slightly. I have the worst time telling what she is thinking.

"Kara Zor-El is much happier after returning from your time. That's good, here she found little joy. But I have a question that I must ask."

I quirked an eye brow. "Go ahead."

"When she returned I felt her memories had changed. They became more complete, richer and fuller than they had been before she left. I took a peak and saw the Crisis. She died. Is she the reborn Kara Zor-El of Earth-1 or am I just fooling myself?"

"She is. She is still discovering her memories but I think she is happier now. Remembering the timeline that doesn't fully exist."

Raven smiled sharply at me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Her hand was cool. "You are much nicer than the Brainiac 5 from the other Legion. You are much more open."

"The other Legion? The one from the other Earth..." I remembered reading the accounts of them from Cyborg. "You never found out what happened to them did you?"

"No but I am sure they survived. Somehow."

**The Time Trapper**

As I floated in front of Imperiex I felt his fragile timeline in my hands. So weak, so easily broken. He watched me in fear, his body so stiff I couldn't tell if he was breathing. The voices whispered to hurry. I floated down to him.

"The Legion will soon regain Brainiac 5 and Supergirl and they will know how to beat you. Draw them to the ruined Justice League Watch Tower and I will take care of them."

Imperiex wasn't stupid. Turning his yellow eyes towards me, he spat out his words. "Why should I believe you? The last bit of information you gave me didn't get me any closer to defeating the Legion."

_Kill him now. Hurry!_

"I brought you into this world, I can put you right back into that prison that Superman made for you and Brainiac 13. Would you like that?"

Imperiex was quiet for a few moments so I took the chance to feel the timelines as they spilled into the room. His audience chamber had a good feel to it, despite how barbaric it was in design. I could feel so much power radiating around me. This felt so much better than it had felt to hold myself back. I had been foolish for denying my power. I was so close. Imperiex turned back to me.

"Seeing how your plans haven't led me to any major loses, I will do as you say. But if you betray you, I will kill you."

"Like you could." I grinned at him from under my hood. "My game still requires you at any rate."

"Game?"

I just continued to smile. Soon my friends. Soon.

**Starlancer**   
**Legion HQ**   
**31st Century**

Imperiex pulled back from Earth for the time being, knowing we were too weak to fight. A funny thing was he seemed to fight with some kind of honor code. He hated to fight weak enemies and would rather crush us while we were at full power. That line of thinking would be his downfall, eventually.

In the safety of my room, I removed my mask. I felt like I had to wear it, since I looked to much like Kara Zor-El and Powergirl. Running a hand through my bushy hair, I sighed. I wished I didn't have to wear it but not interfering with predetermined events was something my Brainy taught me.

Just thinking about him sent waves of sorrow through me. He was gone, my sweet Brainy. The end of our universe, brought about by an angry Persuader, no doubt destroyed them. Unless he had been the other to survive but that was unlikely. I put my mask back on and was about to leave when a sonic boom filled the air and three, then only two people, appeared in my room.

"Will I ever travel through time and it not hurt like hell?"

"Maybe later we will take a time bubble."

This universe's Brainaic 5 and Supergirl appeared in my room, disoriented but clearly alive. I thanked the Mother that I remembered to put my mask on. Before Supergirl had a chance to get up I gave her a tight hug. For a moment she was too surprised to react but then she returned my hug. I was very happy to see them. Happy and relieved.

"Starlancer," Kara said, smiling. She unwrapped her arms from around me and pulled back. "We made it! First, how much time has passed?"

"A year and a week from the point you two vanished. The war hasn't been going well."

"How bad," Brainiac 5 asked as he stood. In some ways he looked just like the Brainiac 5 I knew. Same facial features, same attitude, similar mannerisms. So much alike that sometimes, during mission briefings, I would pretend be was my Brainy. The differences were much clearer now, more pronounced now that I was closer. As he helped Kara up I was reminded of a the friends I lost. At least here I had been able to make a difference.

"Imperiex launched an attack that forced us to divide our forces before he attacked Earth with his own armies. He knocked out communications and trapped us here. He pulled back for the time being and we are regrouping."

A sudden noise from outside caught our attention. A few seconds later Dream Girl, leading Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl and Mon El came storming into my room looking ready for a fight. Thank the Mother Godess I had remembered my mask!

"Brainy! Supergirl!"

Saturn Girl wrapped each of her arms around the two of them and pulled them close to her. Tears of joy and relief fell from her pink eyes. Dream Girl stood by the door with her hands on her hips, smirking.

"And you didn't believe me. I told you I had a dream that they would return today but no... too busy planning to be going on wild space whales hunts. Heh."

"Sorry Dream Girl," Cosmic Boy muttered, evidently he being the one who hadn't believed her. "It just didn't seem possible after all this time."

"Just be glad it wasn't three years," Kara said, Saturn Girl still hugging them. That caused the Braal native to nod with passion, thankful. That would have been a long time, too long. What would have happened to the Legion in that time?

"Imra, it's great to see you again and all," Brainy said, "but please let go."

Saturn Girl let them both go, allowing Mon El to give Kara a bone crushing hug. Or at least it would have been if she had been just a mere human. He let her go and I noticed Kara had tears in her eyes.

"When we went to the 21st century, you weren't there. I thought you must have gone back to Daxam."

"Kal told me to head the the 31st Century for my cute and with Imperiex and all the fighting I decided to lend a hand."

"I know how to defeat Imperiex," Brainiac 5 said, holding up a notebook. "Let's get planning a end to this war."


	10. A Trap is Laid

**Supergirl**   
**Legion HQ**   
**31st Century**

The news of Lightning Lad's death was relied by Starlancer, with Saturn Girl standing a distances away. I found myself feeling hollow inside, knowing that he was gone and I hadn't been there to help. Why? Why did it always have to be this way? I could defeat hundreds of Bots and downed thousands of soldiers but I had failed to save him. One man who meant the world to Saturn Girl, an old friend.

I didn't see much of Querl for the next few days. He spent his time in the lab working on the plan to defeat Imperiex. The news of Lightning Lad's death had hit him harder than it had me. He had a much fresher history with him so I wasn't surprised. It made him even more driven to defeat Imperiex.

"Brainiac needs to relax," Starlancer said, leaning against a wall. I looked over at her and smiled slightly. "But he's always been a workaholic hasn't he?"

"Yeah, that is the truth." I walked over to her and she crossed her arms.

"All the time I've known him he's been in the lab more often than not. Never relaxing. Especially after the Incident."

That got me curious. "Incicent?"

"A long time ago it seems like now, he suddenly collapsed during a meeting. When he woke up he was different. More distant. It happened, I recall, on the exact date of the orignal Supergirl's death."

"You know about that?" I was shocked. How? I felt the smile on her face even though I couldn't see it. "You didn't fight in the Crisis you couldn't remember."

"Let's just say it's our little secret. I've been keeping an eye on you since your return and it's very important that you have returned. So far no one else has remembered you, or the other timeline but they will. I bet Saturn Girl will be the first."

I watched Starlancer curiously, wondering. Who could she be? In a way she reminded me of Powergirl, another me from Earth 2. There was just something about her presences that made me feel that way. The power of her. She also had this comforting presences, and a hint of something unworldly. She touched my shoulder.

"Go to him. He needs someone to comfort him. Go on."

I turned in the direction of the lab and then nodded. It wasn't a long walk but when I got inside the lab was pitch black. I tried the light switch but they didn't work. Carefully I walked further in.

"Querl? I just wanted to talk. After what happened I thought you might need to get some things off your chest."

I heard shuffling and then Querl spoke but... something was wrong. He sounded like he was hurt, his voice rough. "I'm here Kara, I just overloaded the lights when I tried to get a power reading in Imperiex. What is it?"

What is it? Little alarm bells started going off inside of my head. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I do wish we had come back sooner. We should have been here. Maybe Lightning Lad wouldn't have died.:

I scanned the room with my x-Ray vision and found him. He wasn't right. It was Brainy but he looked... taller? I walked forward.

"I know, and I feel like crap over it. We're here now though and that's what matters."

"That's what matters?" Querl's voice was so low and tinged in anger I froze. I knew that voice. "It's not enough! It's never enough! Nothing we do is ever enough and people always die for our mistakes."

The room shuddered and shifted as waves of energy shot out towards me from where the imposter Brainy was. For a moment I saw gold eyes and green before the Time Trapper appeared. It hadn't been Brainiac 5 this whole time!

"He's mine now. Find Imperiex and you'll find him."

The Time Trapper vanished, leaving the lab a mess. I slammed through the closed door and flew past Starlancer who followed me. She was calling for me, trying to get me to stop, but I couldn't. Wouldn't. How dare he, this Time Trapper, separate Brainiac 5 from the Legion again. From me?

I rushed into the mission briefings room where Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy were going through some short of report. I didn't care enough to look. They both turned to look at me and from the look of horror that flashed across Saturn Girl's face, she already knew what happened.

"He's gone! The Time Trapper took Querl and has taken him somewhere, where ever Imperiex is. We have to go after him!"

"I know Supergirl," Saturn Girl said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "but we have to plan this out. We can't go in there in a blind rage, that would be suicide. We need time."

"We don't have time! We have to go after him now!"

"No Supergirl, we need a plan," Cosmic Boy's face was neutral but I glared at him anyway. How dare he. "And we can't have you flying off after him. Starlancer, take her back to quarters and lock it down."

Starlancer grabbed me and began to drag me back to my room. I resisted every step of the way. Eventually she floated up, making it easier for her but not for me. I tried to break her hold, wiggling and even kicking her but she didn't let go she had me in my room. The door slammed in my face, locking.

"Damn it!"

**Brainiac 5**   
**??????**

I woke up hanging from a wall, bindings cutting into my arms painfully. What happened? Where was I? Distant flashes of color and light came to mind but nothing that provided any useful information. I lifted my head to see I was facing the Time Trapper, encased in some short of statis field.

"You! What the hell did you do this time, Trapper?"

"I merely pulled you away for a moment. The others are no doubt trying to rescue you as we speak but it will take them some time to get through Imperiex's forces. We have some time to talk."

"What happens to you Time Trapper?" He looked away. "Before you seemed to be on my side and mostly sane. Now I can't figure you out. Your nuts."

"Sproking crazy," he said, almost to himself, "would be the term my friends would use. If they weren't dead. If I couldn't hear them screaming at me."

"Your insane."

"Insane doesn't begin to cover it."

The Time Trapper waved his hand and the ruins of the Justice League Watch Tower came into view. I saw the Earth through a view port like a little blue ball of hope. My friends were there. I would get back to them. I attempted to pull myself out of the bonds that held me but they only grew tighter.

"Don't struggle. You don't want to suffer prematurely."

"What do you want?"

"This universe," was his answer. "This universe so I can remake it into something better. My home."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me tell you a story Querl. You ought to enjoy this. It's just as much about you as it is me."

**Starlancer**   
**Legion HQ Briefing Room**   
**31st Century**

"She isn't happy with us," I said and Imra gave a small nod. She looked depressed and I noticed the dark circles under her eyes. It wasn't the first time I noticed how hard she worked herself. She always had. It had just became worse when Lightning Lad died. Cosmic Boy looked even more ragged than her.

"Supergirl will just have to deal with it," Cosmic Boy replied, crossing his arms. He looked over at me and his expression softened. "She just needs some time to cool off. That's all. We'll have a plan by then."

"I hope so. I don't want to see her that angry at us ever again." I walked over to the table and looked at the holo map. Imperiex's armies were on the move again, heading from Earth to form a protective ring around an object in Earth's orbit. I looked at it closer. "Is that?"

"Yes. That is the abandoned JLA Watch Tower. It's still in orbit after all these centuries. According to the data that Brainiac managed to gather from the past, fuel that Imperiex uses to power himself is stored there."

"So he's running low on juice? This is the perfect time to strike!"

"It could also be the perfect trap," Cos said thoughtfully before he shook his head. "But I agree."

"Then let's spring this trap wide open!" I hit my fist together.

"Yes. Summon all able body Legionaires. In twelve hours, we are taking the fight to Imperiex."

 

 


	11. Starfall

**Supergirl**   
**Legion HQ Quarters**   
**31st Century**

I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep or for how long but when the door to my room opened up I was awake. Saturn Girl walked in and sat down at the end of the bed. She looked so tired, worn out and drained. The death of Lightning Lad still weighed heavily on her. She wasn't giving up though. I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Supergirl, but we need time to think and you weren't helping."

"I wasn't thinking with my head," I admitted, "but it should be me apologizing. I was being a real hot head and wasn't thinking about the team."

Saturn Girl smiled warmly, touching my hands. "Apology accepted. But now that we got that out of the way, we've come up with a plan. In an hour we are going to the ruined Justice League Watch Tower and taking the fight to Imperiex."

"Sounds to me like this was somewhat Lighting Lad inspired."

"It was. Garth would have liked this plan a lot. Sneak in from behind and hopefully overwhelm him before he can retaliate."

I smiled. "He would be proud."

"I hope so." Saturn Girl stood up and I did as well. "Get ready for battle and join us in the meeting room before 1700. We'll head out then."

I nodded and Saturn Girl left the room to let me get ready. This could very well be their final battle with Imperiex and my first and hopefully last. I had read the files on the Earth at War conflict that he had started and to be honest... This was a monster we were fighting. He had said that he ran on pure Big Bang energy but even if that wasn't true we still needed the whole Legion for this.

I hoped I was ready.

**Starlancer**   
**Legion HQ Quarters**   
**31st Century**

I had managed to keep one thing from my time as a Legionaire from another universe, my Flight Ring. Unlike the Flight Rings of the present Earth my ring had a big internal memory. Brainy had put that in just in case we went on long missions and needed a taste of home. We could load music, holo-pics and even videos on the ring if we wanted to. And luckily for me I had a few videos of my Legion left. I played with the ring before a voice came threw it.

" _Saturn Girl to Andromeda, come in_."

I nearly dropped the ring, feeling like I heard a ghost. I answered. "Yeah Saturn Girl? What is it?"

" _I thought that would get your attention_ ," her voice sounded smug. " _Anyway, we are getting ready to gather. I want you to make sure Supergirl is ready and see if she is doing alright_."

"Okay no problem. Be there in a few."

I turned off the ring and looked down. I wondered if Kara was doing alright, after what had happened to her Brainiac 5. I knew how I felt after my loss. I put my mask back on, fixed my hair and headed out the door.

Supergirl, Kara Zor-El, was the person I was suppose to be in another time according to some. We were so much different than that I couldn't help but think of her as a sister. She was stronger than me but younger than me physically. She had a much more important part to play in this universe than I had as well, so I had made it my goal to protect her. I just felt it was something I had to do.

I found Kara sitting outside of her room, her head against the wall and her eyes closed. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing that costume I made her. I couldn't read her expression, she appeared relaxed. I walked over and placed a hand on top of her head.

"Are you ready for this Supergirl?"

Kara opened her eyes and smiled up at me. "You can call me Kara now but yes. Let's get this party over with."

"Me too. I want to defeat this sproking Imperiex just as much as anyone. Maybe more. That-"

"ALL LEGIONAIRES TO THE HANGERBAY. I REPEAT, ALL LEGIONAIRES TO THE HANGERBAY."

Supergirl jumped up and we made our way to the hanger. When we got there Cosmic Boy was preping the Subs on what to do if we failed. And unfriendly thought but a nessacary one that needed to be addressed. As the rest of the Legion gathered into the room, he and Saturn Girl made their way to the front of the room. They looked tense, almost like they were made out of springs ready to jump. I walked over and patted Saturn Girl's shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Of course. It's time."

**Supergirl**

Cosmic Boy stood in front of us, all will and force and Saturn Girl standing with him with a similar grim expression. I felt a strange energy in the room. It was like the Time Trapper was right there with us, filling the room with his poisoned energy. I grew angry that we were still waiting but pushed it down. Now was not the time to be impulsive. I had to listen to the plan.

We were going in hot, sending a few Legionaires to hold back Imperiex's forces while the rest of us would head in the back and attack Imperiex head on. There the Time Trapper would be and so would Brainiac 5, hopefully. We would take care of Imperiex and then defeat the Time Trapper no matter what. It was going to be a hard fight, harder than any battle I had participated in so far. I didn't feel afraid, only ready. The pod doors opened and I stood on the brink. Starlancer stood beside me and for a moment looked over at me.

"Do you want to do the honors?"

"Long live the Legion!"

We dove into the darkness, heading full speed towards the satellite that held the answers to our problems. The closer we got the more the force of Imperiex seemed to know exactly where we were and where we were going. Misdirection wasn't one of my best skills and without Brainiac 5 the Legion was having trouble as well. We did have fire power on our side and we could use that very well.

 _Supergirl, Starlancer_ , came Saturn Girl's voice inside of my mind, _flank them from the right. The rest of us will take the left!_

I banked to the right cutting a path through their ranks with my heat vision. Starlancer banked with me and smashed through them with her fists. We were cutting through them at a good pace, getting near the JLA Watch Tower until we were suddenly inside. Not just me and Starlancer but also Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Mon El, Timber Wolf and Dream Girl. Imperiex was waiting for us, energy blades drawn.

"Legion. For too long you have been a thorn in my side but enough is enough. We will finish this--"

A banaged hand stabbed its way through Imperiex's chest, cutting his speech off with a gasp of pain. The Time Trapper appeared behind him, shadows whipping around him. Imperiex screamed and tried to retaliate but was cut off again when temporal energy casted him away. Cosmic Boy looked confused. The Time Trapper floated up, laughing.

"You have come, just as I knew you would. And guess what? I have presents for you! One is something I took from you recently." The Time Trapper waved his hand a cell appeared. Incased inside, bound by some kind of rope, was Brainiac 5. He looked tired and lost, and didn't appear to see us. "The next is something I took from you a while back. Reintroducing Lightning Lad!"

The Time Trapper clapped and a second cell appeared. Garth Ranzz, Lightning Lad, was encased inside. He was unconscious and pale, but other wise alive. Saturn Girl gasped, her face a mixture of happiness and shock.

"This is the core universe, I can not destroy you only capture and hopefully reprogram you. The Legion will return but not today.

The fighting had stopped, and the room around us shifted and changed. It was as if we were on another world, a world filled with shifting plains of wheat and low raising hills in the distances. It reminded me of Kanas but something was wrong with it. Maybe it was the robed man in front of us floating. He seemed about to say something when Starlancer punched him in the face.

"Enough of this sproking nass. Give us back our friends!"

The Time Trapper whirled back and grabbed her arm. There was a flash of gray and she was on the ground, grunting in pain. Cosmic Boy sent thousands of shards of metal at him that ripped through his robe but nothing else. He laughed, taking a few of the shards out of the air and taking them with him as he dropped towards Saturn Girl. Before she had a chance to latch onto his mind he sent the shards of metal at her, cutting deep. I grabbed the Time Trapper by the head giving Timber Wolf the opening he needed to slice at his chest. He broke free by turning the shards into kryptonite and sending them at me. He threw Timber Wolf into Dream Girl with a temporal wave and turned to me.

"I willed you back into existences. With Brainiac 5's undying love for you still burning in his heart unconsciously, I used that to pull you back. It was easy. It will be just as easy to turn you into a parallel version of her."

"Her who?"

The Time Trapper grabbed me by the arm, sending waves of energy through me. I went to my knees before him, screaming. He punched me in the back, helping me to the ground. I grunted, trying to get up when more energy was shot through me and everything went white for a moment. When I snapped too, everyone else was on the ground looking toward the Time Trapper. All of us but Starlancer. She stood there like a warrior made of steel. The Time Trapper was fading in and out, the world shifting. Starlancer tore off her mask with a scream of rage and I got to see what she truly looked like.

Starlancer looked like me, but not quiet. Like Power Girl and me combined. Her face was sharper than mine and her eyes were narrow blue slits. Her long, bushy blond hair fell around her shoulders and face, whipping in the wind. She looked so angry she might burst into flames. She had a sharp effect on the Time Trapper.

"Laurel? Is that you?"

The Time Trapper fully solidified and Starlancer took that chance to grab him by the neck. She slammed him against the wall behind him. I could feel his shock.

"This can't be," he muttered, suddenly sounding very young and scared. "Andromeda?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"AHAHAHAHA! I have finally lost it. Being beaten alive by my old lover! Shhh, I know it's not really you but-"

"Shut up. I am so sick of this."

Starlancer grabbed a hold of the Time Trapper's hood and tore it off. The sight underneath made us both freeze. It was Brainiac 5 but not the one I knew. He was paler for one, and looked older. He had gold eyes with pale blond hair that looked matted and hung down his back. His eyes went wide and he screamed before he threw Starlancer away with a wave of energy. She hit the wall behind her and it rippled like jello.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" The Time Trapper covered his ears, trying to block something we couldn't hear. "I will not stop. I will bring you back just SHUT UP!"

Starlancer stood up, whipping away some blood before she screamed at the Time Trapper Brainiac. "What the sprok happened to you! Why are you doing this?"

"Hush, hush. Nothing is wrong. Everything is going to plan." He didn't appear to hear her, falling deep into his madness. He pounded his hands into his head. Starlancer went to touch him but he shrunk back. He looked terrified of her. "Your dead, you died. You shouldn't be here. Can't be here."

"But I am here," Starlancer said in a soothing voice. "It doesn't have to be like this. Just let go of this madness and come back to me. Please Brainy."

He rocked back and forth. "Dead and gone. Dead and gone..."

Starlancer leaned forward to do touch him but the Time Trapper grabbed a hold of her arms, flying back with her. His eyes were narrowed pin points and he was growling. Starlancer looked shocked.

"I saw you die! I saw them all die!" He slammed her into a wall, energy warping the air around them. He was hurting Starlancer but he didn't seem to notice. "The void took you all away and I was the only one left."

"But it's really-"

The Time Trapper sent more energy into her and she screamed out. "I see you but I don't believe you."

He tossed Starlancer to the ground, and she landed hard. I went to get up, try to help but Starlancer waves a hand at me. I looked back at the Time Trapper but something seemed to snap back. He looked confused and ashamed. He reached a banaged hand towards Starlancer, still confused. His voice was a quiet whisper.

"Andromeda are you alright? I...." Then his face shifted again to anger. "I am going to kill you all!"

Starlancer flew up and grabbed the Time Trapper's arms before he could make any moves against us. He struggled against her, rage warping his face. "It's me Brainy, it really is. I survived the void and ended up on Earth. I know you don't believe me so let me prove it to you."

Starlancer kissed him, deeply. For a moment he froze, eyes wide open in shock but his eyes closed and he returned her kiss. The room went still. When they parted, Starlancer put her hand against his cheek, rubbing her thumb against his face.

"Please Brainy come back to me."

When the Time Trapper opened his eyes they had changed. The madness appeared to be gone, replaced by a clarity that shifted into regret and shame. Tears filled his eyes and Starlancer wrapped her arms around him. The false world faded away leaving only the old JLA Watch Tower behind and the remains of the fight. The prisons also vanished letting my Brainy and a still very unconscious Lightning Lad go. I rushed over to Brainy, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. He looked a little disoriented but other than that alright. I kissed his forehead and then his lips. He gave a laugh.

"I'm happy to see you too," he muttered, pulling back, "but don't you think this is a little public?"

I didn't care. As Cosmic Boy gave the all clear and Saturn Girl checked on Lightning Lad, I hugged him again.

  
**Epilogue**

Daily activities slowly began to return to normal, or at least as normal as the Legion could get. The United Planets began the slow, hard work of rebuilding and restoring the fragile peace that existed between them. With Imperiex gone and most of the Legion of Supervillans back in jail it was a little easier than they thought it would be. But with each peaceful period came an eventual time of conflict and already Cosmic Boy was working on how to deal with the next conflict. Most of the other Legionaires however didn't worry about that.

They were too busy enjoying the peace they had now. Let the future come when it may.

**\-----**

Saturn Girl, Imra Adreen, spent most of her time with her lover Garth Ranzz. The whole ordeal of the fight with Imperiex, his apparent death and then sudden return had sent the whole Legion into a joyful mood. Light Lass had been so happy to find out her twin was okay that she kissed Shrinking Violet on the spot. The good mood was most apparent between Garth and Imra, how inseparable they were. They walked down the halls hand in hand, talking to each other in low voices. No one tried to disturb their peace except for Cosmic Boy sometimes to borrow Garth for a bit himself but he eventually got drawn back to his planning.

Garth kept his arm wrapped around Imra, even as he shot a little bolt of lighting into Brin's ass. It was just enough to get his attention away from Phantom Girl's butt. He looked at them sheepishly, shrugged, and dunked into an open doorway. Garth started to laugh and Imra attempted not to.

"That wasn't nice Garth," Imra said, giggling into her hand. His eyes flashed brightly, and she couldn't hold on to what little anger she did have. It was just so... It was like she was having the best time in her life right now, just being with him after being separated for so long. He tightened his grip, hugging her close.

"I know, but did you see that look on his face? Priceless!" He let go of her for just a moment, and looked out the window. New Metropolis was rebuilding and already it was looking more like the old city it use to be before the war. "Imra, what if I suggested we dunk out of HQ for a little bit and... you know, go off somewhere. Just the two of us?"

Imra arched an eye brow. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes."

Imra smiled at the blush that rose on his face and his embarrassed thoughts. She touched his hand gently. It was strange how well their hands fit together. "Yes, let's go. Before anyone notices."

**\---**

They were off together as the other Legionaires continued to rebuild what had been destroyed. They restored labs, the buildings around HQ and the city beyond. The effect on the people was not lost, that sense of unity seemed to have infected the people with the same sense of togetherness. It was heartwarming all around.

Brainiac 5 watched the codes he was putting into the computer, carefully monitoring some more difficult rebuilding proccesses. Luckily for him Supergirl was helping. They were working on rebuilding the Time Institute's delicate Chrono device. The core was filled with dangerous radiation that normal humans and aliens not invulnerable to its radiation would die from with direct exposure. He stood behind protective glass and Supergirl did all the dangerous work as she was immune. She carefully rebuilt the device following Brainiac's careful instructions. Distractions however did come up.

"You are going to return to your own time after this," stared Querl, watching the codes. His tone was neutral. Kara rotated the pole into its proper place, biting her lip as she thought.

"I do have to return for a while, Kal said he needs my help. Something to do with the Justice League."

"And will you be coming back?"

"Of course," Kara's voice was bright over the communicator but he could tell she was holding something back. "I need to do my part. I will be back though. I feel..."

Kara didn't need to say it, Querl knew what she was going to say. He took a deep breath to settle his own nerves about the whole situation. He knew she would go back to her own time eventually. It was silly to think she would stay. He had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. He still had much he wanted to show her, wanted to tell her. There would be time in the future for that, when she returned. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them Kara was directly in front of him.

"I never did tell you," she said and leaned over. He whispered in his ear and he turned a brighter shade of green. Kara then gave him a kiss on the check before returning to work.

**\---**

The defeat of Imperiex and discovery of who the Time Trapper was weighed heavily on the one also known as Brainiac 5. His actions as the Time controlling monster the Time Trapper were like a horrible dream made real, and he still couldn't look at himself fully in the mirror without feeling shame. He looked different than he had when he first started out on this crazy gamble. He looked thinner, more stretched out, maybe even abstract. His hair had grown all the way to his lower back and was a much paler shade of blond than it had been. It did wash up easily enough and he put it in a lose pony tail. He thought about chopping it all off at one point but decided to wait.

There was a knock at his door and upon opening it he saw it was Laurel. She had already cleaned up after the battle and wasn't bothering with the mask anymore. There wasn't a point to it anymore. She was wearing a outfit similar to the one she had worn after they came out of the Space Anomaly and they had been changed. Upgraded? His memories of those times were slowly returning and still murky. He allowed her to come in and returned to his seat on the bed the other Legion provided him.

"I've been worried about you Querl," she said, walking over. She wasn't taller than him anymore, he realized suddenly. He was a head taller than her at least. Was it the power that had done that to him or just the passage of time? How long had he been the Time Trapper? She was still stronger than him and he needed her strength more than ever.

"You've been worried about me," he said, shakier than he wanted it to come out and turned away. "You shouldn't worry."

"Yes I have been worried for you. You've been here, in this room, saying nothing to anyone and you know what, it isn't like you. Well maybe it is but not to this extent. I'm worried for you."

"Worried for you," he said, trying the words out. They sounded strange coming out. Maybe that was just him. He turned back to her, and shook his head. "I'm alright. I am free from the Time Trapper's power aren't I?"

"Are you? Are you ever going to be fully free of it?"

Laurel had asked the question that he had been asking himself mentally since he came out of madness. It was there, the power and the madness. It ate away at him. He could feel it dulling his mind, making him easy prey for the madness. He fought it, holding it down. Never again.

"I don't know," he admitted, looking at his hands. He clinched and unclinched his hands several times, getting use to the motion. "Maybe some day. But we can't stay here."

Laurel nodded, having reached the same conclusion Querl had. They were parallel versions of Supergirl and Brainiac 5 and if they stayed... at the least they would die and at the worst this universe would be destroyed because all the paradoxes that would ensue. He wouldn't stand for it, couldn't stand for it. Slowly Laurel laid her head on his shoulder, confusing and surprising him greatly.

"When the void was taking us, after Kon El tried to save us, I tried to say something to you. I never got the chance to say it before but... Querl I love you. I have for a long time, just been too stubborn to admit it."

He felt a blush rise to his cheeks, and he looked at the ground. "I love you too," then louder, looking at her, "I love you too."

She smile at him, kissing him deeply before pulling back. "Then where do we go from here?"

**\---**

Supergirl left on the same day as Code Five (as the other Brainiac 5 was calling himself) and Andromeda/Starlancer was coming with him. It was strange, but seeing them together put the rest of the Legionaires minds at ease. If Code ever got out of control again, they were certain Andromeda could pull him back. And just in case she couldn't she could always call them.

"It was great, serving with all of you," Andromeda said, smiling warmly. She had cut her hair, leaving it in a pixie cut. She was wearing something normal for her; a simple orange and black t-shirt with tan cargo pants and black boots. She gave Supergirl a tight hug. "I will never forget it."

"Nor will we," Cosmic Boy said, smiling at her warmly. Code Five seemed ill at ease, shifting his weight every few minutes from one foot to another. He looked at the Legionaires only briefly, unable to look at them for long. But Saturn Girl came up to him and touched his shoulders.

"It's alright, you can forgive yourself. What you did was horrible, yes, but you have been given a chance to make up for it."

"You should lock me up somewhere, some place where no one would be able to find me. I did nothing good for you..."

"You didn't kill Lightning Lad, and you could have. You didn't kill anyone, that was Imperiex." She smiled at him and touched his forehead. "You are more like our Brainy than you will ever know. Good luck, where ever you are going."

"We will come back," he told her, his tone suddenly quiet. "Something is coming, a darkness, and we will return then to help."

Then he and Andromeda walked into the ship the Legion let them have and took off. When the wind and smoke faded away, Supergirl smiled at everyone and said;

"This isn't goodbye, it's see you later. I will be back."

Kara gave every Legionaire a tight hug, giving Querl a gentle kiss along with his hug. For a moment she just stood there, looking at them before whipping a tear from her eyes. She gave Querl another hug and went to the Time Bubble.

"See you later," was the last thing they heard as she vanished to her own time. For a moment everyone just stood there before they turned to each other and Cosmic Boy said;

"Everyone gets a week off. See you guys later."

**????**   
**Paradox 7**

Wings fluttered through the air, the lithe figure making good speed through the communal tree branches. The figure paused on the outside of the cloth divider, bowed.

"Black, I bring news."

" **Enter.** "

"The plot of the Time Trapper and Imperiex has ended. The former Time Trapper's path leads them here, just as you said. As always your predictions are sound."

" **They always are.** " The Black's voice was darker and deeper than any of his path-kins voice ever could be, and his red eyes pierced through him. " **Go tell Granny to prepare her toys. Time grows short.** "

"As you command."

Not the end!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
